Miradas a una televisión
by Chia S.R
Summary: Desde que se marchó,Sakuno siempre lo estuvo mirando através de la televisión,sin embargo,ahora se encuentra en America,gracias a sus amigos.¿Se encontrarán?RyoSaku,Momoann,HoriTomoCap 6:¡¡ULTIMO DE TODOS!
1. Engaños

**Buenas n. ya terminé el fic de "Ella",pues traje este otro nuevo,que espero también les llege a gustar n.n.Sin más,pasen,lean y diviértanse,por favor n.n.**

**Disclaimer:Princes of tenis no me pertenece.Solo cojo prestados los personajes para usarlos en mis fics.La historia,sin embargo,sí es mia n.n.**

**Autora:Chia-Uchiha.**

**_Acto1:Engaño._**

De nuevo,otro partido de tenis más en la televisión.Estaba hipnotizada ante aquel trasto tan adictivo.Le encantaba verle en ella.La camara plasmaba todavía más su belleza.Ese pelo negro ondeando al compás de sus movimientos,ese cuerpo musculado moviéndose de un lado a otro,entregándolo todo en el partido.Esos ojos misterioros y a la vez electrizantes,mirando de forma atemorizante y divertida a su contricante.Y esa sonrisa...Dios,esa sonrisa la volvía loca.Definitivamente,no podía resistirse.

Posó su mano sobre el cristal de la televisión y con sus dedos,acarició la base,formando la figura del hombre en ella.Sonrió.Cada vez que lo veía más se enamoraba de él.Más ansiaba tenerlo.Se veía tan sensual mientras jugaba,que era imposible detener el cosquilleo que corría através de su cuerpo.

-Sakuno...¿Estás ya preparada?

Se volvió hacia la voz y afirmó.

-Así es,Ann...Terminé anoche mi maleta-.Informó sonriendo.

Sakuno Ryuzaki,de ahora dieciocho años,compartía piso recien con Ann Tachibana y Tomoka.Tras la marcha de Ryoma de japón,la mala suerte comenzó a seguirla.Le costó mucho conseguir aprobar sus estudios,su abuela murió de una larga y dura enfermedad,la expulsaron del club de tenis y por poco la atropellan.Entonces,aquella casa que le quedó de herencia,era demasiado grande para ella y con demasiados recuerdos,terminó vendiéndola.Sacó bastante dinero y decidió alquilar un piso.Por suerte,Ann también estaba buscando uno y así,terminaron viviendo juntas.Tomoka llegó con ellas el año pasado,cuando por fin sus padres aceptaron que ya era suficiente mayor para valerse por ella sola.

-Es que los chicos nos están esperando abajo-.Informó Ann-.Junto con Tomoka,que está de los nervios.

Sakuno sonrió,cojiendo su maleta y apagando la televisión con desgana.Le hubiera gustado seguir admirando a aquel muchacho,pero no podía.Tenía cosas que hacer,o mejor dicho,un vuelo que cojer.Suspiró y caminó tras Ann,que se encargó de cerrar todo.Al bajar,se encontró con Momo y con Horio,apoyados en un coche azulado.

-Habeis tardado mucho,contra-.Se quejó Momo-.Siempre os haceis esperar las chicas.

Sakuno sonrió.Desde hacia tiempo,comprendió que Momo simplemente era Momo.Únicamente cambiaba,justo cuando estaba con Ann.Se sorprendió bastante cuando se enteró que él y Ann estaban juntos.Sabía de antemano lo que sucedía con Tomoka y Horio,ya que desde hacía bastante tiempo solo hacían tontear,hasta que finalmente,aquello quedó estable.

-¿Vamos?-Exclamó Horio.

-¡Sí!-Respondió el resto-.¡De viaje!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo,los cinco estaban acomodados en el interior del vehículo.Sakuno iba en la puerta derecha,mientras que Horio iba en el centro y Tomoka en la otra puerta.Ann iba delante,junto a Momo,que era el encargado de llevarlos.Los cinco llevaban desde mucho tiempo atrás,planificando ese viaje.Al principio,Ann no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con eso.

_Flas back:_

-¿¡Quieres llevarla hasta allí!?-Exclamó furiosa-.¡¡Estás loco,Momo!!

La pareja se encontraba en medio de las canchas de tenis.Momo llevaba tiempo planificando cierto plan secreto,junto con Horio y con Tomoka.No se atrevía a contarselo a Ann,más sabiendo como era con esas cosas.

-¿Qué hay de malo?-Preguntó en protesta-.Tiene derecho.

-¡Y si no es lo que se espera!¿Qué harás entonces,pelo pincho?-Gritó de nuevo-.¿¡Por qué no piensas en su corazón!?

-Tu déjamelo a mi,Ann...no te preocupes...-Rogó el moreno.

Ann suspiró.Tanto el uno como el otro,eran déviles a los ruegos de cada uno.Acarició la mejilla del hombre que amaba y suspiró al tirar de ella con fuerza.

-Más te vale que no sufra.

_Fin del Flas back._

Y ahí estaban.Todos montados en un choche,sabiendo hacia donde iban,menos una sola persona.Aquella persona que se dedicaba a mirarlo en partidos retrasmitidos por televisión.Aquella persona que había intentado ser feliz de esa forma.Aquella persona que la mala suerte parecía perseguir.Sakuno Ryuzaki.Para ella,se dirijían a otro lugar que no era AMERICA.Todos estaban realmente nerviosos,porque cuando se enterase,no pusiera el grito en el cielo y decidiera dejarlos colgados.Pero también contaban con una cosa:El buen caracter de Sakuno.Sabían que Sakuno era incapaz de fastidiarles en no aceptar su regalo,ya que los billetes fueron comprados por ellos.

-Llegamos-.Avisó Ann tragando saliva-.¿Estais listos?

Todos afirmaron,en especial,la pobre e ignorante Sakuno.Tras descargar las maletas,pusieron rumbo hasta la centralita,para el embarque de estas y el sellado del billete.Momo y Horio decidieron hacer ellos los papeles,mientras que las chicas descansaban,o mejor dicho,distraían a Sakuno.Así solo sería llevarla y listo.

-¡Qué bien!-Exclamó Tomoka mirando a Ann-.Pronto estaremos allí y podremos visitar muchas cosas.

-Eso espero-.Se quejó Ann con un suspiro cansado-.Tengo miedo de que todo este CERRADO.

-No seas así-.Se quejó Tomoka-.No después de todo lo que hemos luchado por esto.

-Chicas...-Murmuró ajena Sakuno-.No creo que esté cerrado.Recuerden que es verano y es cuando más turismo suele haber.

-Si,eso es-.Exclamó Ann burlona-.Demasiado TURISMO,Tomoka.

Tomoka suspiró por imposible.Horio ya le había avisado y estaba claro que esas palabras tan señaladas,significaban algo.Turismo:Demasiadas chicas libres y guapas.Cerrado:Tenía novia.Por suerte,los chicos regresaron a tiempo.Decidieron tomar un tentempié antes de marcharse y ocuparon la mesa de un bar.De nuevo,aquellos marrones ojos se desviaron hasta la televisión y justamente,retransmitían aquel partido que una hora antes,ella estuvo viendo.Momo siguió su mirada y sonrió.

-El O'chibi no lo hace nada mal,¿Verdad?Para estar fuera de las faldas de su madre,digo-.Se burló el ojos lilas.

-¿Eh?-.Exclamó la chica por fin-.Lo siento,Momo-sempai,pero no te escuchaba...

-Ya lo sé-.Suspiró Momo-.Sé que nunca escuchas cuando ves a Ryoma en la televisión.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un gran sonrojo en la castaña.Al fin y al cabo,Ryuzaki,seguía siendo Ryuzaki.

-Lo siento...-Se disculpó.

-Está bien,está bien-.La perdonó Momo-.Es normal en los jóvenes enamorados.

-¡Qué tu también eres joven!-Exclamó Ann dándole un sonoro capón-.Me harás parecer vieja.

Todos rieron divertidos.Si había una pareja que les tuviera que divertir el momento,esa era la de ellos.Momo y Ann.Sakuno sonrió mirándoles.Sería divertido el viaje,aunque estaba bastante reacia a ir.Al fin y al cabo,parecía un viaje en parejas y ella de candelabro.Al principio dudó.Pero ambas chicas la convencieron casi con rudeza para que marchara con ellos.Más Tomoka que Ann,pero ambas al fin y al cabo.

-Creo que deveríamos de empezar a embarcar-.Murmuró Horio-.Es la hora...

Todos le miraron y afirmaron.Tras pagar,corrieron hasta la puerta indicada y sin mirar nada,se adentraron en el avión.Los asientos eran de tres personas y a Sakuno,le tocó sentarse junto a Tomoka y Horio.Ann y Momo,estaban en la misma fila,así que tampoco es que estuvieran demasiado separados.Tomoka tomó de la mano a Sakuno,sonriendo.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Preguntó.

-¿Yo?-Exclamó Sakuno con una sonrisa-.Para nada.

-Pero si nunca has viajado-.Protestó Tomoka.

-Lo sé...Pero no me da miedo...Es...relajante incluso-.Murmuró acurrucándose en el asiento-.Me gusta.

-Dios mio...Sakuno está peor de lo que yo creía-.Alucinó Tomoka-.Es increible...

Sakuno rió divertida,mientras que Tomoka terminó por aferrarse al brazo de Horio,escondiendo su rostro entre la camisa que este portaba.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Momo a Sakuno.

-Tiene miedo-.Respondió esta.

-¿Tu no?-Exclamó pícaro Momo.

-Iie-.Negó tranquilamente la castaña-.Es más,me gusta.

-Alucinante-.Sonrió Momo-.Chicas,aprended de ella.

-Entonces los chicos lo tendríais chupado-.Se quejó Ann-.Solo nos tendríais para fo...

Momo le tapó la boca de golpe con la mano,sonriendo a todas las personas que la habían escuchado.Era conocido por todos que Ann no tenía la lengua atada para nada y que si devía de decir una cosa,la decía.Eso acarreó más de un problema en el pasado,pero seguía siendo igual.No cambiaba.

-Ann...Por dios...Esas palabras no deves de decirlas en un público tan grande-.Se quejó Momoshiro.

-¿Por qué?-Exclamó Ann-.¿Acaso tu si puedes pero yo no?

-No-.Negó Momo serio-.Yo tampoco puedo decirlas,así que tranquila.

-Está bien...-Murmuró molesta-.No lo diré.

Sakuno sonrió.Parecían un matrimonio,en lugar de una pareja de novios.Es cierto que llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y parecían no cansarse de ellos mismos.Lentamente,el silencio reinó en el avión,ayudando a que el sueño,llegara hasta ella lentamente.Sin quererlo,soñó.Soñó que se encontraba sentada en un tren y que frente a ella,un joven de ojos gatos,la defendía de un grupo de pirados.Soñó que aquel joven apuesto,hablaba con ella,incluso la invitaba a una Ponta tras su torpeza.Pero lo que sabía,era que ese soñar,era cierto,porque aquello,no fue un sueño,si no que sucedió en la realidad.Porque ese día,fue el día en que conoció a Ryoma Echizen,el príncipe del tenis.

Momo y Tomoka la miraron,con tristeza.Tomoka arropó con cuidado a Sakuno y sonrió,apartando un mechón castaño de su cara,al momento en que aquellos labios se volvieron a abrir lijeramente,para nombrarlo.

-Ryoma...

-No te preocupes,Sakuno...Cada vez estamos más cerca de él...mucho más cerca-.Murmuró Momo.

-¿Le has avisado de que ibamos?-Preguntó Ann en un susurro.

-Pues no-.Negó Momo-.Pero tengo su dirección y todo.Gracias al padre del O'chibi.

-¿Hablaste con él?-Preguntó sorprendida Ann.

-Así es-.Respondió el moreno-.Cuando le dije que quería darle una sorpresa a su hijo,no sé por qué exactamente,pero se alegró y me dió la dirección y todo.Es divertido.

-¿Divertido?-Preguntó Ann-.Yo lo veo como un loco empedernido.

Momo iba a protestar,pero el altavoz,anunciando la llegada,le cortó.Tomoka zarandeó a Sakuno,que se extiró e intentó mirar através de la ventana,pero Horio se lo impidió.Sakuno le miró alzando una ceja,pero Momo comenzó a tirar de sus largas trenzas.Finalmente,el avión aterrizó y comenzaron a descender lentamente.Tomoka,Horio,Ann y Momo,tragaron saliva con fuerza al descender por la pasarela.Claramente un cartel de bienvenida...al lugar que no estaba pactado.La maleta de mano de Sakuno tocó el suelo de golpe y se volvió lentamente hasta las parejas,con cara de miedo.

-¿Por qué...estamos en America?...-Preguntó temblando.

Momo tragó de nuevo,se acercó hasta ella,posando sus manos en los finos hombros de la castaña y sonrió.

-Sakuno...Ya no tendrás que mirarle através de una televisión.Ahora...podrás verle en persona.

Continuará...

**Jujuju...Sakuno va hacia él,cada vez más cerca...nya...¿qué pasará?¿Podrán encontrarle?¿Sakuno accederá o se volverá a Japón?(capaz es u.u).**

** Espero que les haya gustado n.n.Mi espera rw nn.Un besito n.n.**


	2. virgen

**_¡¡Buenas!!_¡Aquí traigo conti n.n.Mucho más larga que el primer capi n.n.Espero que les guste n.n.**

**_2ºVirgen._**

Las luminosas luces golpeaban contra sus orbes,llenándolas de increibles y juguetones brillos.Montados en un coche alquilado,conducido por Momo,y en completo silencio,se dedicaba a admirar el increible bullicio de las zonas que iban desfilando ante sus ojos.Apoyó sus manos sobre los frios y húmedos cristales y admiró a la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro.Aún a esas horas y estaban tan tranquilamente en las calles.

-Esto es tan diferente-.Susurró Momo.

Ann le envió una mirada atemorizante,mandándole a callar,pues después de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto,no podía perdonarle tan fácil.

_Flas back:_

-¿Cómo?...Momo-sempai...-Se quejó Sakuno.

-Echizen está aquí-.Explicó Momo soltándola-.¿Acaso no deseabas verle?

-¡Yo quería ir de vacaciones,Momo-sempai!-Exclamó Sakuno avergonzada-.No...ver a Ryoma...

-Pero,¿acaso no estás siempre viéndole en la televisión,Sakuno?-Preguntó tiernamente su mejor amiga-.No creas que no nos damos cuenta.

-¡No es eso!-Negó totalmente abochornada-.¡Es que...me gusta su tenis!Os confundiis.

-¿Seguro?-Interrogó Momo-.Sakuno,hemos hecho esto por ti.Queríamos que vieras al chico.

-Di que lo has hecho injustamente-.Reprochó Ann cruzándose de brazos-.¿¡Es qué no ves lo que has hecho!?

Se acercó hasta Sakuno y le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus finos brazos,señalando a su novio.

-¡La has traido engañada!¡Y lo peor de todo es que te he seguido el juego!

Momo apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

-No te metas en esto,Ann-.La riñió-.Es Sakuno la que tiene que escojer.Te doy la oportunidad de ver a Ryoma,si no quieres,al menos,este viaje habrá sido para divertirnos viendo America,pero habrás perdido la oportunidad de verle.

-Momo...-Susurró Ann-.¡No me vuelvas a decir que me calle!¡Jamás!

-¡Es su relación!-Se picó el moreno.

-¡Pues la nuestra se va al garete!

Sin decir más,Ann se alejó,a pasos duros,mientras que Momo se encojía de hombros,negando con la cabeza.Se acercó hasta Sakuno de nuevo y sonrió.

-Mira,tenemos su dirección,el próximo lugar donde jugará.Vayamos a verle.No perdemos nada con eso-.Planeó-.Te prometo que no te dejaremos sola.

-Está bien...-Suspiró Sakuno-.Vayamos a verle...

_Fin del flas back._

Pese a que lo de Sakuno se había solucionado tranquilamente,el tema de la pareja extrañamente rota,seguía en pie.Horio y Tomoka no se atrevían ni a abrir la boca,mientras que Sakuno,simplemente estaba intentando esconder su preocupación.¿Volver a verle?No había pensado en ello.A ella le gustaba verlo através de la televisión.Podía mirarle y tocarle de esa forma,pese a que fuera sobre un cristal,frio,y la carne no existiera.

-Bueno,ahora nos quedaremos en el hotel,¿de acuerdo?-Preguntó Momo mirando através del retrovisor a Sakuno-.Mañana,iremos al partido.¿Sí?

Todos esperaron pacientemente su contestación.Sakuno humedeció sus labios,a la vez que su cuerpo tembló.

-Sí...

------------------------------------------

La estancia no podía ser más acojedora.Era una pieza sola y entera,para ella misma.Era lógico,pues no iba a compartir dormitorio con Horio y Tomoka,más con lo acalamerados que eran por las noches.Ni hablar.No podía entender cómo podían tener sexo todas las noches y las horas posible.Era algo ilógico para ella,pero claro,eran simples pensamientos de ascos,de una virgen.Por otra parte,dormir con Momo y Ann,era un suicidio.¡Ha saber la bronca que le estaba cayendo al moreno en ese momento!

Abrió las ventanas y dejó que el frio aire golpeara contra su cuerpo,cubierto simplemente por un fino camisón rosado.Liberó del agarre a sus largos cabellos,dejando así que el viento ondeara sus bucles con divertidos movimientos.Se lamió los labios,admirando las hermosas vistas y casi sin poderse creer que estuviera en ese lugar.En alguna parte de la misma ciudad,Ryoma debía de encontrarse.¿Quizás bañándose?Solo pensar en eso obligó con fuerza a que sus mejillas se agolparan de carmín.¿Desde cuando se imaginaba a Ryoma desnudo?¡Qué pervertida era!

-Umm...

Se estiró con fuerza y sonrió de nuevo,entrando en el interior,antes de que cojiera un buen resfriado por culpa del frio.En seguida entró en el cobijo de la agradable calefacción,para sentarse sobre la cama y volver a encender aquella pantalla de grandes esperanzas.De nuevo,sus ojos quedaron pegados a aquella imagen de grandes colores luminosos,en el cual,una figura se mostraba en ella,victoriosa tras un duro partido.¿Cuantas veces lo había visto ya?Nunca se cansaría.

Entonces,recordó que Momo le había prometido llevarla mañana en vivo y directo a uno.Irían todos y aquello,la ponía realmente nerviosa.¿Cómo hablarle tras tantos años sin verle?Hacía ya cinco largos años.Pero lo peor de todo,fue aquel día de su despedida.Un día,que albergó en su corazón con esperanzas infantiles y con deseos.

_Flas back:_

Corrió como nunca creía que lo haría.Estaba asombrada.Derepente,tras haber jugado ese partido,Ryoma la había arrastrado,ante todas las miradas de asombro,con él.Llegaron hasta la estación y en menos de lo que creía,estaban dentro de un pequeño callejón.Intentó llenar sus pulmones de aire,cosiguiéndolo,mietras que él estaba la mar de fresco y resistente.

-¿A qué ha...?...¡!

-Escucha...me tengo que ir o perderé el vuelo...

Sakuno miró a ambos lados de su cabeza,observando las palmas de las manos que impedían su movimiento o fuga.El cuerpo de Ryoma amenazaba con aplastarla deliciosamente,sin embargo,guardaban sus distancias,solo el cálido aliento chocaba contra su rostro.Una de las manos que impedían su huida,la cual no tenía ni pensado hacer,se posó sobre su mejilla derecha,deslizándose con cuidado hasta sus labios.Los rozó con sus dedos,disfrutando ambos de aquel contacto carnoso.Se acercó un poco más,más cerca sus alientos,más fuertes sus latidos.

-Yo...tengo que irme.

Se volvió,quitándose la gorra y de un rápido movimiento,se la colocó a la castaña sobre la cabeza.

-Guárdamela.

Y sin más,desapareció.Sakuno terminó por caer de rodillas,llevándose una mano hasta el corazón e intentando detener su respiración,qué,por primera vez en toda su vida,estaba alterada.

_Fin del flas back._

Llevó su mano hasta sus labios y rodó sus ojos,de la televisión,hasta la mesilla de noche,donde una gorra blanca descansaba.En todos los partidos que le había visto,no se había vuelto a colocar otra más,y ella,mantenía aquella que tanto había llevado.La agarró con cariño y la llevó hasta su pecho,abrazándola.

-Ryoma-kun...pronto...nos veremos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo cerró la ventana lentamente,temiendo volverse.Ann no le había hablado desde que habían descendido del coche,incluso había tentado con echarle de la habitación y ocupar su puesto con Sakuno,sin embargo,la castaña se había negado rotundamente a ello.Suerte de que Ryuzaki fuera vergonzosa y buena.Suspiró y miró atentamente el rostro de Ann,la cual,se ocupaba en cerrar su maleta cabreada.

-Ann...te harás daño.

-¿¡Qué más da!?-Exclamó furiosa-.No tiene importancia lo que pase.

-Así solo conseguirás hacerte daño,Ann-.La riñió.

-¿¡Otra vez,Momo!?-Exclamó-.Siempre riñiendo,siempre diciendo cómo me tengo que comportar.¿Es que quieres que sea una maldita señoritinga!?-Se volvió bruscamente hacia él,señalándolo-.¡Pues lo siento,señor Takeshi!¡Búsquese otra!

-Pero es que...ninguna otra me gusta tanto...

Llevó sus manos hasta las caderas femeninas,acercándola contra las suyas y mostrándole claramente su deseo.No quería discutir,porque cuando lo hacían,terminaba deseandola más y más.Sin embargo,a Ann parecía gustarle de sobremanera hablar y hablar en ese momento,la sangre la volvía frenéticamente habladora.Sin embargo,él tenía el remedio a ello.Sus labios.

Así pues,abordó aquella deliciosa e inquieta boca,que parecía seguir queriendo moverse bajo su presión,pero no duraría demasiado,pues su también inquieta lengua,se adentró en la cavidad bucal,disfrutando de aquel contacto,hasta comenzar a dar placer en ella.Ann se rindió a ello.No podía negar que le encantaba como besaba ese chico.Enredó sus finos dedos en los cabellos negros,cediendo de este modo a que el chico rodara por su cuerpo aquel grandioso jersey negro.Aún con los ojos cerrados y degustando los labios femeninos,sus manos regresaron hasta la cintura,a la vez que buscaban a tientas la cremallera de los blancos y ajustados pantalones.Casi había perdido la boca al verla con ellos puestos,pero no podía pedir que se los quitara.¡A él mismo le encantaban!

Finalmente,los descendió,a la vez que se agachó,liberando los labios y recorriendo por el camino de bajado los senos sobre el negruzco sujetador,el plano vientre,el blanquecino tanga.Ann se apoyó en sus fuertes hombros,cediendo a las dulces caricias en sus piernas,mientras terminaba de sacar aquella prenda.Una vez hecho,tardó poco en estar sobre la cama,con él besando sus muslos,a la vez que sus manos amenzaban las escandolosamente sensibles ingles.

El siguiente punto de detección era aquel fino tanga.Le encantaban.Lo besó,sobre la superficie de las partes íntimas de la castaña,que dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa.Volvió a enredar sus dedos sobre los negros cabellos y le obligó a mirarle.

-No te perdono...

-¿Segura?

Estiró de la prenda,moviéndola deliciosamente y los labios de la chica expulsaron más gemidos,en especial,cuando la ropa interior terminó rota y fue ocupado el lugar por unos dedos masculinos,hambrientos expertos en su sexo.Los labios de nuevo se unieron en un beso realmente húmedo y deseado,a la vez que entre escalofrios y jadeos,la ropa de Momo,comenzó a salir desperdigada por la habitación,gracias a las manos de Ann.Lo volteó,quedando sobre él.

-Al menos...déjame darte un castigo-.Gruñó molestamente divertida-.Anda...

-Soy todo tuyo-.Gruñó divertido el moreno.

Ann sonrió y acarició los dorsales del chico,a la vez que besó su cuello,dejando pequeños besos a la vez que largos,demasiado placenteros al pillar justo el lugar indicado,al cual le encantaba hacer esperar.Los dedos del chico,posicionados en sus nalgas,provocando un leve movimiento en sus caderas,obligando a que sus sexos rozaran,llamándose entre ellos con deseo.Ann no pudo evitar dejar que un gemido golpeara contra la piel morena del hombre bajo su cuerpo.

-Ann...-Rogó Momo.

-No...

-No,no-.Negó molesto-.Quiero hacerlo ya...

-Es tu castigo...

-Tienes toda la noche para castigarme-.Gruñó pleno de deseo-.Por favor...

-Que poco aguante...

-El mismo que tu-.Rió burlón,a la vez que rozaba con su mano el interior de los muslos de la joven-.Estás que no puedes más...

-Ah...no te burles...

Sin querer hablar más,Momo abordó sus labios,a la vez que la volteó.La sujetó con fuerza de las caderas,alzándola lijeramente.

-Ann...-Gruñó de nuevo el chico.

Las uñas de la castaña se clavaron sobre su espalda,dejando diminutas marcas,al sentir aquella placentera invasión dentro de su cuerpo.Sabía perfectamente que Momo no podría detenerse,estaba demasiado excitado como para más preliminares,pero,¿para qué negarlo?Ella se encontraba igual.Acarició la espalda,a la vez que apretó con fuerza las caderas masculinas contra las suyas.Embriagada,le nombró,llenando los oidos contrarios de más y más placer.¿Odiarle?Imposible.Si todos los castigos iban a terminar siendo tan embriagadores y placenteros,ya estaba pensando en como volver a molestarse con algo.El placer que llegaba a sentir con él,era demasiado impasible como para intentar retener un último gemido de placer logrado,si no fueran por los labios conocedores de su voz.

-Chillas demasiado...-Jadeó Momo sonriendo-.Eres una gritona...

-No te quejes...que a ti...te encanta...

Momo gruñó,y se tumbó felizmente al lado de su amante,mientras que esta cojía su bolso.

-Pastillera.

-Si te pusieras algo que se llama chubasquero no tendría que tomarla la maldita pastilla-.Se quejó la castaña.

-Venga,reconoce que también te gusta a pelo-.Se burló Momo-,eres de lo más difícil de sastifacer.

-No es cierto-.Negó Ann besándole-.Me acabas de sastifacer...¿o no?...ummm...me lo pensaré en otra tanda...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerviosamente,todos desmontaron del coche.El estadió era realmente grande y,por supuesto,a rebosar.Una gran pancarta,en la puerta principal,anunciaba a los jugadores que se encontrarían sobre el terreno de juego.Tragó saliva costósamente,mientras sus ojos perfilaban el nombre escrito sobre esta:Echizen Ryoma.Suspiró,sintiendo cada vez más su corazón hecho un puño dentro de su pecho.Para animarse,llevó su mano hasta el interior de la chaqueta negra que llevaba,entrando en contacto sus delicados dedos con la tela conocida.

-¿Entramos?-Preguntó Momo mirándola sonriente-.Tu eres la que decides.

Sakuno afirmó,acercándose antes que nadie hasta la puerta.Sin saber por qué,su cuerpo comenzó a temblar,pero su mano presionó con fuerza la puerta de entrada.Momo sonrió y caminó hasta ella,deteniéndose justo a su lado y agarrando la otra puerta,para estirar de ella a la vez.Entregaron sus entradas y sonriendo,se adentraron al lugar.Las gradas estaban totalmente repletas,pero por suerte,sus cinco puestos estaban claramente libres.Los ocuparon sin ningún percanze,tan solo una temblorosa Sakuno entre medias de ambas parejas.

Tomoka frotó sus hombros en modo de ánimos,mientras que Ann sonreía.Sakuno llevaba toda la mañana intentando no mirarla y Ann,se había extrañado realmente,hasta que Momoshiro rebeló la razón de la ignorancia vergonzosa de Sakuno:Un chupetón totalmente visible en su cuello,más unos cuantos cubiertos,tras su divertida noche de placer.Ann le había pisado tan fuerte,que el chico creyó no poder volver a andar en largo tiempo.

Los aplausos se alzaron en gran masa,mientras que uno de los participantes apareció,Sakuno tuvo que controlar por completo su corazón al momento en que aquel personaje,era totalmente desconocido.Al igual que el contrario.

-Momo-sempai...-Susurró.

-¡Oh,claro!-Exclamó el nombrado-.Se me olvidó deciroslo.Echizen juega después de ellos.

Sakuno dejó escapar un suspiró.Al menos tenía varios sets para poder tranquilizar su cuerpo,además de su pastosa boca,la cual,en el tercer set,le rogó por beber algo.Disculpándose y negándose de la ayuda,abandonó el lugar,para encontrar la más cercana máquina de bebidas.¿Cercana?¡Debía ser una broma!Tuvo que caminar al menos siete largos pasillos,con peligro de perderse.Sin embargo,logró encontrarla.Presurosa,caminó hasta ella,sin embargo,un fuerte brazo la retuvo y sin darse cuenta,terminó en el suelo,con un gran peso sobre su cuerpo y el brazo derecho dolorido.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó una voz dura y masculina-.¿Acaso no sabes que los ajenos a esta zona no pueden traspasarla?

-Yo...solo quería comprar una bebida...

-¡Venga,no me cuentes cuentos!-Exclamó el poseedor de aquel peso aplastante-.Fuera hay de estas máquinas.

-De verdad que no me lo han dicho...duele...

-Y más que te va a doler...

-Ey...

Otra voz más les interrumpió.Desde la posición en la que se encontraba,Sakuno no podía ver al portador de aquella melodiosa voz,pero sí había notado que aquel hombre se había tensado de golpe.

-¡Es una intrusa,señor,no se preocupe,ahora mismo me la llevo!-Exclamó levantándose.

Como si de un peso pluma se tratara,Sakuno fue alzada,al momento en que una pelota rozó su cabello,a la vez que el rostro de aquel agresor.

-Esa chica,está conmigo.

-¡Pero,señor Echizen!¡Debía de haberme avisado!-Exclamó molesto el guardia.

La soltó y Sakuno tembló.¿Había dicho Echizen?No,sus oidos debían de haberse entaponado al golpe.Era imposible que Ryoma fuera quien estaba ahí,salvándola.

-Ya sabe que si va a traer una mujer,para sastifacerse tras el partido,debo de ser informado antes de...

-Cierra el pico.

De nuevo,otra pelota más rozó sus cabellos,para estamparse sobre el rostro del grandullón.Sakuno se encojió,a la vez que el otro salía por jarras.La persona tras ella suspiró.Escuchó como se acercaba lentamente hasta su figura,la cual encojió.¿Qué podía haber más peligroso que encontrarse a solas con un hombre,en un pasillo desolado y con el único guarda huyendo?Nada.Sintió como tiraban de una de sus trenzas y aquel extraño,volvía a suspirar.

-Las mismas trenzas de siempre...Mada mada dane,Ryuzaki.

Tembló.Aquella voz había resultado sonar demasiado sensual en su oido derecho,el cual sintió el cálido aliento chocar contra este.¿Desde cuando tenía esa zona tan sensible?Pero eso era lo de menos.La mano libre que no sujetaba su trenza,había comenzado a acariciar su cintura,pegándola peligrosamente contra el cuerpo masculino tras ella.Ahora podía estar más seguro de que era un hombre,pues,aunque no estaba excitado,su hombría golpeaba contra sus nalgas,provocándole un extraño y placentero escalofrio.La mano en su cintura ondeó peligrosamente hasta su vientre,totalmente abierta,y deteniéndose justo al comienzo de su sexó,o bello.El aliento del hombre continuaba golpeando contra su oido y la obligó a dar un pequeño saltó,al sentir unos dientes sobre el cartílago.

-Aunque...tu cuerpo...parece haber crecido demasiado...

-Detente...

-¿Seguro que es eso lo que quieres?

-Yo...ah...

Bruscamente,quedó empotrada contra la pared y de ese modo,pudo comprobar que esos ojos felinos,ese cabello negro,con toques verdosos,y ese rostro serio,le pertenecían a él.Ryoma Echizen.Estaba siendo de nuevo encajonada en una pared,por el famoso tenista.Solo que esta vez,parecía más decidido que nunca a tocar partes increiblemente inexistentes para la joven.¿Desde cuando su cuerpo podía encenderse de ese modo?

_No lo sabía.Tampoco tenía tiempo para pensarlo.Estaba sintiendo demasiado._

Los labios masculinos se posaron sobre el lado derecho de su cuello,y ella,inconscientemente,echó la cabeza hacia atrás,permitiéndole oler su perfume,mezclado con el aroma de su piel.Sentía sus senos presionados bajo el ancho pecho y una juguetona pierna entre medias de las suyas,rozando lascivamente su sexo con el muslo,mientras que otra mano,descendía por su muslo derecho,alzándose cada vez más,hasta que llegó a su cintura.Los labios de su cuello,marcaron un camino hasta su quijada,para continuar,hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Un pequeño recuerdo...-Susurró el moreno-.Deseame suerte...

Ella nego y se obligó a sí misma a morderse el labio inferior,al momento en que aquella pierna ejerció más presión sobre sus labios inferiores,provocando un expasmo de placer increible,que recorrió su espalda,hasta llegar a su boca.Si hablaba,dios solo sabría de que forma sería capaz de pronunciar esa palabra.

-Dilo...-Presionó el chico,tentándola con sus labios sobre los de ella-.Deseame...buena suerte...

La mano que se había encontrado posicionada sobre la pared,rodó hasta uno de sus senos,quedando presa de esta,a la vez que un jugueton dedo jugó con la aureola de su pezón,sobre la ropa.Más sensaciones extrañas,menos aire en sus pulmones y más peticiones por parte de él.¿Qué clase de encuentro había sido ese?

-Será mejor que lo digas,o seguiré...

Temor.Un lijero temor recorrió su cuerpo.¿Seguir?¿Acaso se refería a tener sexo en aquel lugar?¡No!Se negaba rotundamente a que su primera vez fuera en ese sitio público.Tan mala suerte tenía hasta para eso.No podía ser.

-Buena...suerte...

Se tapó la boca de golpe.Aquello había sonado de la forma más sensual que jamás creyó poder hablar,y eso,parecía haber sastifecho al chico,pues rompió todo contacto con ella.Sonrió,llevándose a la cabeza algo extraño,el cual,no tardó en descubrir.Su gorra.Sakuno se apoyó sobre la pared,intentando controlar su respiración,mientras que Ryoma estiró de ella,intentando que pudiera caminar,sin embargo,las piernas le fallaron y se vió obligado a abrazarla de nuevo.

-Sakuno...puede ser...¿que tu...seas virgen?

-¿¡A qué viene eso!?

Aquello iba mal.Su voz todavía seguía teniendo ese sonoro ronquido de excitación y es que aquel agarre volvía a unir de plenos sus pechos y que estos fueran aplastados por el masculino,era demasiado agradable.

-Ya veo...

-Ryoma Echizen-.Se escuchó una voz por el altavoz.

-Mierda...Oye...¿podrás volver?Tengo que jugar...

-Claro...tu y tu tenis...

Confusa,se soltó de él.Por algún motivo extraño,se sentía totalmente defraudada y...insastifecha.¿Qué era lo que le sucedía,que hacía reir al chico?Lo miró,alzando una ceja y frunciendo los labios.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Preguntó tambaleándose-.¿Es qué he dicho algo gracioso?

-No,nada...Ya nos veremos...

Sin dejar de sonreir,Ryoma abandonó el lugar,colocándose la raqueta sobre su hombro,a lo cual,Sakuno se preguntó;¿Cuándo la había dejado?Otro misterio más.Si solo quería tomar su gorra,podría habersela pedido,aunque...¿cómo había adivinado Ryoma que estaba en su bolsillo derecho?Todo era demasiado confuso.Si no hubiera sido por el sonido del telefono móvil,habría seguido estacionada en el lugar,sin percatarse de nada.

-¿Sí?-Respondió.

-¿¡Cómo que sí!?-Gritó Tomoka-.¡Ya quiero ver tu trasero sobre esta abandonada silla!¡Ryoma ya ha salido a jugar!

-A...Ahora mismo voy...

Colgó y agradeció al cielo por haber podido controlar de nuevo su voz.¿Qué demonios le había pasado para que sonara de esa forma?¿Qué lugares había tocado Ryoma para que se sintiera así?¿Aquello era normal?

-Maldita virgen...-Se maldició.

Retiró rápidamente una bebida y corrió hasta el lugar.Milagrósamente,no se perdió.Al llegar,Tomoka la ancló a su asiento,a la vez que la miraba asombrada.

-¿Por qué estás tan roja,Sakuno?-Preguntó.

-No lo sé...Creo que debe ser por haber corrido-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros.

¿Cómo quería que lo supiera?Jamás en su vida se había encontrado en una situación por igual,sin embargo,Ryoma jugaba tranquilamente,sin ninguna inmutación en su cuerpo,referente a lo pasado en el pasillo.De vez en cuando,cuando se detenía el juego por un instante,colocaba mejor su gorra,a la vez que dirijía ciertas miradas hacia ellos.Momo sonrió feliz,pues el O'chibi,los había descubierto.Sin embargo,Sakuno se sentía como un cuadro en exposición.Cada una de las miradas iban dirijidas a su cuerpo y no a su rostro,como ella desearía,pues de esa forma,seguramente,no sentiría invadir su cuerpo,de nuevo,con aquel calor tan sofocante.

Alzó sus manos,intentando disipar el calor que corría por sus venas,a la vez que cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas,apretando de forma brusca sus muslos,para destensarlos al sentir un ligero placer entre ellos.¿Qué estaba haciendo su cuerpo?Sus ojos se fijaron en las manos del tenista,que se preparaba de nuevo para devolver aquel absurdo saque,pero le gustaba divertirse y después,humillar al ribal.Aquellas manos que momentos antes habían estado sobre su cuerpo,palpándolo de una manera lasciva.¿Acaso no había aprisionado su pecho con una maestría increible?

Basta.No podía recordar el escalofrio que había recorrido su cuerpo ante eso.Debía de concentrarse en el juego,sí,eso estaría mejor.Sin embargo,se vió observando los labios del Echizen,el cual,en ese momento,los humedecía sin saberse observado de esa extraña forma.¡Oh,dios!Los mismos labios que habían besado su cuello y su oido,despertando aún más sus sensaciones.

-¡Oh por dios!-Exclamó moviéndose aún más-.¿No hace calor?

-¿Qué dices,Sakuno?-Preguntó asombrada Ann-.Si hace un frio que pela.

-No,imposible.Yo no soporto el frio y tengo mucha calor.

-¿No tendrás fiebre?-Se preocupó Tomoka-.Igual has pillado un resfriado.

-¿De veras?-Exclamó Momo mirándola.

Al momento,el moreno se vió obligado a voltear el rostro hacia Ann,tapándose la nariz con urgencia.Ann le miró extrañada

-Momo,deja de hacer el tonto,que estamos en un sítio público...

-Ann...-Susurró el chico-.Yo...creo que me he puesto cachondo...

-¿¡QUÉ HABLAS!?-Gritó Ann de golpe.

Todas las miradas se clavaron ellos,a la vez que el contrincante de Ryoma maldecía a la chica y recibía una mirada de odio por parte de Takeshi,sin embargo,el que sentenció a aquel hombre,fue Ryoma.Ganó el partido con el último de sus saques.Momo corrió hasta la pista,saltando directamente de las gradas y abrazándose a Ryoma,intendo borrar de su memoria el rostro de Sakuno.Ann,sin embargo,seguía preocupada.

-¿Por qué tendría ganas derepente de tener sexo?-Se preguntó a sí misma-.No lo entiendo.

-Será mejor que nosotros también bajemos-.Opinó Horio-.Pero al menos,como las personas normales.Este Momo...

-Disculpadme,pero yo iré al baño-.Avisó Sakuno-.Lo siento...

-Espera,que te acompañaré.

Seguida por Ann,el grupo se separó.Entraron en el wc,separándose.Sakuno abrió el agua fría y golpeó su rostro con ella.La necesitaba,su cuerpo estaba actuando verdaderamente extraño.¿Sería por el peligro de la cercanía a la mestruación?No...no era posible.Aquellos momentos la hacían sentirse triste y desolada,no con calor y deseos extraños.

-Ann...-La llamó tras revisar el lugar,comprobando que nadie estuviera-.Dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó esta tras una puerta de madera,color beige.

-¿Por qué nuestro cuerpo puede comenzar a arder de sobremanera,tras haber una acercamiento con un hombre?

-Espera,Sakuno-.Rogó Ann.El sonido de la cisterna llegó hasta sus oidos y su cabeza se asomó por la puerta-.¿He oido lo que has dicho?Es que a veces suelo escucharte decir cosas que no son...pero...¿Esta?

-Lo he...dicho,Ann-.Se quejó avergonzada-.Es que...

-¿Qué?

-Mi cuerpo ardé y siento cosas extrañas en él...

-¿Has estado con algún hombre?-Preguntó Ann lavándose las manos-.Quiero decir,¿Tu ya has estado en los brazos de algún portentoso señor?

-Si te refieres a si he tenido sexo,querida Ann...la respuesta es no.-Rebeló Sakuno-.¿Es que parece lo contrario?

-¡Por dios bendito!¿Lo dices de verdad?-Gritó Ann mojándola por completo-.¡Eres...pura y limpia!...

Sakuno arrugó los mofletes,a la vez que intentaba quitar el agua esquichada sobre ella.Afirmó con la cabeza y la miró de reojo.

-¿Es eso malo?...Quiero decir...tengo dieciocho años...todavía soy joven...

-Sí...bueno,eso sí-.Afirmó incrédula Ann-.Pero...Es que me parece imposible...

-Por favor...-Rogó Sakuno juntando sus manos en modo de rezo-.No se lo cuentes a nadie.

-Tranquila,no se lo diré-.Sonrió la castaña clara-.Pero ahora...llega la hora de la verdad,Sakuno.Encontrarse con el portento del tenis,Ryoma Echizen.¿Estás lista?

¿Cómo no estarlo tras el primer encuentro?¿Cómo se podría llamar?...¿Un encuentro sensual?No,mejor no pensarlo.No quería tener que avergonzarse con esas palabras.Si ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar el muñeco de anatomía de la clase de ciencias,tan musculado y tan...dotado,para lo pequeño que era,por supuesto y claro,que tampoco podía comparar.Así pues,tras afirmar,se dirijieron hasta el encuentro.

Momo golpeaba la espalda de Ryoma,a la vez que sonreía divertido.Ahora que los miraba,Ryoma había crecido lo suficiente,como para igualar la altura del mayor.¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta cuando lo había tenido encima?Cosas raras,eso era lo que pasaba.Se acercaron en silencio,hasta que al verles,Momo abrazó posesivamente a Ann y casi de forma invisible,empujó a Sakuno,la cual,por torpezas de la vida,chocó contra el pecho del tenista.Este,alzó una mano y limpió la frente de la castaña.

-Lo siento...-Se disculpó Sakuno-.Me...tropezé...

-Bah,no importa-.Respondió indiferente.

-Oye,Ryoma-.Les cortó Horio-.¿Por qué no te duchas y vamos a cenar a algún sitio?Seguro que Momo-sempai,se muere de hambre.

-Claro-.Respondió Echizen.

Se alejó,echándose la toalla que portaba en su mano izquierda,sobre el hombro y adentrándose en las duchas.Momo abrazó a Sakuno,alzándola de forma lijera y a fuerza,la adentró en el lugar.Cerró la puerta tras la vergonzosa chica y le impidió salir.Estaba de espaldas y sintió de nuevo aquella presencia en esta.Se volteó,para quedar cara a cara con Ryoma.Este sonrió,alzándo su mano derecha hasta el rostro carmesí.

-Creo que antes...dejé algo a medias...

-Es-pe...ra...no quiero...

-Solo es un beso.

Se encojió de hombros,para apartarse,Sakuno suspiró aliviada,y aquello,fue aprovechado por el moreno,que no tardó en abordar su boca.Sakuno dió varios pasos hacia tras,con sorpresa al no separarse ni un milimetro.Y el caso,es que aquello le estaba gustando.Sentir la calideza de los labios masculinos,arrebatándole la pureza de sus labios virginales,aquella extraña lengua provocándole un placer imposible en su boca.¿Desde cuando su paladar era tan sensible?¿Por qué su lengua podía hacer esas virguerías?Y lo más extraño de todo,¿por qué no le producía asco la saliba de Ryoma?

Pero su cabeza no estaba para pensar en esas cosas y aunque maldició a su cuerpo por ello,el aire terminaba de llegar a su pulmones.

-Ai...re...-Rogó entre un beso más corto.

-Claro-.Respondió Ryoma sonriendo sobre su boca-.El que necesites...

-¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

-¿Qué esperas de mi,Sakuno?-Preguntó alzando una ceja y apartándose-.¿No es por esto,por lo que has venido hasta este lugar?

-Te juro que no-.Negó afligida la joven-.Vine engañada.

-Y yo me lo creo...Uno no viene de esa forma.

¿Acaso se le estaba olvidando quien era?Se trataba de Sakuno Ryuzaki,la chica despistada.De todas maneras,aquello se estaba desbordando.Ryoma terminó por separarse de ella,para caminar hasta uno de los muchos bancos.Sakuno le miró confusa.

-Ryoma,no miento.

-Está bien-.Respondió pasivo-.No me importa...

-¡No!-Exclamó acercándose hasta él-.Vine hasta aquí creyendo que era otro lugar,hasta que no estuve en el aorepuerto,no me enteré.

-¿Y por eso teníais entradas para el partido?

-Las compró Momo-sempai antes de venir-.Respondió Sakuno recordando lo explicado por el mismo.

-Bueno,está bien-.Suspiró Ryoma encojiéndose de hombros-.No quiero discutir.

-No es discutir-.Protestó la chica-.Es que no quiero que pienses lo que no es.

-La verdad es que no pienso nada-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros-.Bueno,sí.¿Qué porras haces siendo aún virgen?

El rostro de Sakuno enrojeció.¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta?¿Tan obvio era?Apartó su mirada de aquella lujoriosa,sin embargo,Ryoma suspiró.¿Acaso eso no había sido un suspiro de total resignación?

-Y la verdad es que lo siento con toda mi alma-.Suspiró el moreno-.Pero...yo no seré aquel que te desvirge.

-¡Yo no te he pedido eso!-Gritó avergonzada-.Es mi problema...

-No es que no quiera-.La cortó-.Porque soy un hombre,no de piedra,y tengo que reconocer que podría desnudarte ahora mismo aquí y hacerte rozar el cielo,pero...

-Pero,¿qué?-Preguntó exhasperada-.Me estás matando de intriga.

-Yo ya estoy con alguien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo no sabía donde meterse.Aquello que estaba visualizando era imposible,pero no tanto como la cercana amenaza de muerte por parte de su novia.Y todo por aquella guapa rubia,de curbas despampanantes,ojos azulados y porte realmente femenina.Les miró intrigadamente y en especial,al moreno,que se encontraba obstaculizando la entrada.

-Perdona,¿puedes repetir?-Rogó Ann frunciendo las cejas.

-He dicho,que me dejeis pasar,por favor.Mi novio,Echizen Ryoma,está dentro.

Continuara...

**Dios...de veras que no puedo creerme lo que he escritoXD.Un total de 12 páginas de wordlO.o...XD,Creerme,sí que me lo creo,pero no de esta forma,jeje.En fin n.n.No sé cómo habrá quedado la parte entre MomoAnn,pero no me gusto u.u.Es el primer contacto físico que hago entre ellos y no me gustóT.T.Ya me dicen n.n**

**gaara.maniaka:¡**Hi!¡Gracias por leer también este!! nOn.Sí comenzé este y el de "sabor a música" porque ya terminé otros dos,el de "ella" y "el secuestro" n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Wolita:3.¡Gracias por leer n.n!!Espero que este te haya gustado más que el otroXD.Sí,se portaron mal y metieron la pataXD.Pues yo tampoco lo séXD,Misterios,como dice SakunoXD.

**Arihdni**:n.n,sí,el principio fue soso,porque...¡era un principioO.o!XD.Deseos cumplidos n.n.Aunque como ya he dicho en las letristas negras,y habrás leido,pos es el primero que hago de ellos n.nU.

**Abby-Chan:¡**Wii!!¡¡Gracias por leer a ti también!:3.juju.Sakuno se fue n.n¿Cómo iba a airse?,jujuju.Ne,pues a mi me da miedo el avión n.nU.Aunque me da miedo por el dolor de oidos,que con la otitis,va fatalT.T

**Bueno,hasta aquí n.n.Espero que les gustara este capi n.n.Ya hasta más rw n.n.Un besito :3.**

**Chia.**


	3. Alice

**¡¡Buenas!!XDXD,Aquí traigo un capi sorprendente,que creo que no se esperan,jujujujujuju...No me lo esperaba ni yoXD.Espero les guste n.n.**

**_3.Alice_**

Sakuno se quedó estática en el mismo lugar.¿Qué estaba con alguien?¡Después de todo lo que le había echo,estaba con alguien!No sabía como sentirse.¿Destrozada?¿Dolorida?¿Debía llorar?Era posible,pero las lágrimas no llegaban hasta sus ojos.Estaban escondidas en algún recóndito lugar de su rabia.Apretó sus puños y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Dime...Ryoma...¿Te has divertido?...

-¿Cómo?-Exclamó Ryoma confuso.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien tocándome?¿Burlándote de mi virginidad?...

-Escucha Sakuno-.La interrumpió acercándose a ella-.Yo...

Sakuno golpeó fuertemente el rostro del tenista,a la vez que se volvió.

-No,Ryoma-.Negó-.Ya no te escucho más...No quiero que me toques,que me hables,que me mires,...no soy un juguete...

-No,Sakuno.

La retuvo con fuerza del brazo,pegando la espalda de la chica contra su pecho,a la vez que acercaba su rostro hasta su mejilla.

-No quiero que digas eso...Te juro que no lo hago por ti.

-¡Me haces daño,Ryoma!-Gritó.Negó con la cabeza al ver que aflojaba el agarre-.No en el brazo...en el alma.

Ryoma la hizo volverse,para quedar sus bocas a escasos centrimentros,mas la puerta se abrió,obligándoles a separarse.El moreno frunció las cejas,mientras que Sakuno caminó hacía la mujer que había entrado,disponiéndose a salir.La puerta se cerró y el chico golpeó de una patada el banco a su lado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte,Ryoma-.Rió la rubia-.Veo que me necesitas más que nunca.¿Tanto te ha puesto esa mujer?

-No me hagas hablar de forma sucia y haz lo que debes-.Respondió roncó-.Ya sabes que no me gustan los preliminares.

-Ajá...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann les miró totalmente confusa,mientras que Momo y Horio no paraban de alabar al imbécil de Echizen.Seguramente,si no hubiera estado ella ahí,estarían escuchando en la puerta,lo cual ni hacía falta,ya que los gemidos de aquella mujer llegaban hasta ellos.

-¿Se puede saber de que le alabais?-Exclamó furiosa-.¡Momo,Sakuno estaba destrozada!

-Es que...-Valvuceó Horio-.Es para admirar a Echizen...

-¿¡Por qué!?-Exigió furiosa.

-Claro...al ser chica no lo debe de saber-.Susurró Momo.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Ann sin enterarse de nada.

-Es que...la mujer que está con Echizen-.Empezó nerviosamente el chico mayor-.Es una...

-¿Una?-Apresuró Ann.

-Actriz porno...

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno se aferró con fuerza a las manos de Tomoka,la cual intentaba por todos los medios,controlar el enorme llanto que desgarraba a su amiga.Tantos años amando en silencio a Ryoma,lo encuentra de nuevo,se entrega pasionalmente a él,aunque simplemente fuera un beso,para ella fue algo más.Sin embargo,el señor está comprometido.Había cruzado una simple mirada con aquella mujer y era la extranjera más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Pero,¿Qué planeaba hacer Ryoma al volver a acorrarla?¡Por Dios,había estado apunto de volver a besarle!Si no les hubieran interrumpido,sus labios se habría vuelto a encontrar.¡No podía negarse!Era como un iman,y ese iman,le estaba haciendo un daño increible.

-Sakuno...-Susurró Tomoka afliguida.

-¡Me cago en mi perro Venedicto!-Gritó una voz familiar-.¡Yo los mato!¡Sakuno,Tomoka!

La puerta se abrió brúscamente,dejando entrar a un muy cabreada Ann,la cual,abrazó fuertemente a Sakuno.Tomoka la miró extrañada y preguntándose;¿Desde cuando tenían ellas un perro?Pero eso no importaba,la puerta sonó y Momoshiro mostró parte de su rostro.

-Chicas...

-¿Qué quieres ahora,Takeshi?-Exclamó Ann.

-Nos esperan...Ryoma y...esa chica...

Ann estiró de la cazadora del moreno,obligándole a entrar y cerrando la puerta bruscamente,marcando aquel lugar como zona bedada.

-¡¿No planearás llevarla con nosotros!?-Exclamó ahogando un grito.

-Es la pareja de Echizen...No puedo hacer nada-.Se disculpó el moreno nervioso-.Te juro que esto no entraba en mis planes.

-¡Te lo avisé,Momoshiro Takeshi!-Exclamó Ann furiosa.

-Chicos-.Les detuvo Sakuno-.No importa...la verdad...es que tengo hambre...

Todos los presentes la miraron asombrados.Sakuno caminó hasta el lavabo,lavandose la cara con agua fria y mirando sonriente a Ann.

-¿Te importaría hacer algo con mi rostro,Ann?-Preguntó o más bien,suplicó.

-Cl-claro...

Momo salió,dejando total libertad de privacidad a las chicas,mientras que Ann y Tomoka se apresuraban en arreglar a la castaña,que asombrosamente,había olvidado sus lágrimas y sus temblores.¿Acaso quería demostrar algo?Sí.Le demostraría a Ryoma Echizen,que una virgen de dieciocho años,era tan fuerte como cualquiera.Al menos,esa noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mesa estaba totalmente silenciosa,mientras que Momo y Horio intercambiaban miradas sospechosas,sin atreverse a mirar a la despampante rubia.Momo estaba amenazado con que le coltaran algo imprescindible para todo hombre.Sin embargo,Horio tenía mayor suerte.Tomoka no era de las que sentían celos especiales,además,de que no sabía nada.

Estaban sentados en una mesa redonda,cada uno pendiente de su plato,colocados de esta forma:Sakuno,Ann,Momo,Ryoma,la chica,Horio y Tomoka.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento,señorita-.Rompió el silencio Ann-.Pero pese a que compartimos mesa y amigo,no sabemos su nombre.

-¡Oh,que descuidada soy!-Exclamó la rubia-.Siento mi falta de respeto,me llamo Dalia Marchs.

-Dalia Marchs-.Susurró Momo ahogando una risa-.Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente-.Respondió esta sonriendo.

-Y Dígame-.Interrogó Ann mirando de reojo a Momo-.¿Cuál es su profesión?

Momo la miró desaprobadamente,mientras que Sakuno y Tomoka miraron extrañamente a Horio,el cual dejó caer al suelo la copa que estaba apunto de llevar a su labios.Tomoka comenzó a limpiarle,balbuceando por lo bajo diversas maldiciones por su torpeza.Dalia rió,divertida.

-Creo que su amigo ya conoce mi profesión-.Aclaró-.Soy actriz porno.

Sakuno dejó caer sobre el plato el tenedor a la vez que llevó una mano hasta su boca,con las mejillas totalmente cubiertas por carmín.Momo miró de reojo a Ryoma,el cual se distraía bebiendo de la lata de ponta,ignorando totalmente la conversación.Aquello enfureció a la castaña.

-Debe de ser duro,mantener una relación de esa forma-.Murmuró Ann mirando a Sakuno-.¿Cómo saber que no finje?

-Jamás finjo mientras tengo sexo-.Respondió Dalia sin borrar su sonrisa de su cara-.Es más,disfruto teniéndolo.

-¿Sea con quien sea?-Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Sakuno.

-Sí,sea con quien sea-.Respondió la rubia finjiendo asombro-.¡Por favor,no me digas que no es delicioso practicar el acto!De solo pensarlo,me caliento de sobremanera.

-Pues apágate un poco-.Murmuró Ann bebiendo de su copa-.Quiero decir,¿y a ti,Echizen?¿No te importa?

-Por supuesto que no le importa-.Respondió Dalia sonriente-.Es más,ambos somos bastante liberales en ese sentido.

-Ya veo...-Susurró dolorosamente Sakuno-.Tanto,que le permites ponerte los cuernos.Qué divertido.

Ryoma finalmente prestó atención a la conversación.¿Cómo no hacerlo?Había estado intentar apartar la mirada de aquella mujer que había tenido acorralada,apunto de hacerla suya.¿Por qué se había transformado de esa forma?Se había liberado el cabello,dejándolo totalmente suelto y al aire.Maquillada de una forma sensual,a la vez que la camisa que había llevado,totalmente ancha,estaba ahora enrrollada sobre su pecho,dejando al aire libre su plano vientre,y la cintura,¡oh,dios,esa cintura!Había quedado más a la vista.

-Bueno,Ryoma siempre termina poniéndome los cuernos,es cierto-.Afirmó Dalia sin dejar de sonreir-.Pero,sin embargo,le amo igual.Mi trabajo es abrirme de piernas,querida,el suyo,golpear a una pelota en movimiento...

-Habla del tenis de esa forma,cuando es más que trabajo-.La cortó Ann-.Es diversión,un deporte excitante.

-Sí tu lo dices-.Suspiró la actriz molesta-.A mi solo me parece una razón de machismo.

-Las mujeres también juegan-.Recordó Tomoka-.No solo los hombres.

-Pues a eso me refiero.¿Por qué las chicas deben de llevar falditas cortitas?

-¿Por qué las actrizes porno enseñan tanto?-.Picó Ann-.No lo entiendo.

-Porque a los hombres les gusta-.Respondió Sakuno inocentemente-.Los hombres son tipos babosos,que les encantan tocar lo más posible,para después,dejarte y pisotearte.

-¿Acaso quieres que continuemos?-Preguntó Ryoma alzando una ceja-.A mi no me importa quitar todos los trastos de esta mesa.La podríamos usar como la sustita de la cama.Señorita virgen.

-Prefiero ser virgen,a no ser un putero como tu-.Se enfureció la castaña-.¿Quién iba a decirlo?Ryoma Echizen,aquel que jamás prestó atención al sexo femenino,ahora se dedica por completo a babosearlo.

-Virgen frustada-.Escupió el moreno levantándose-.¿Acaso sigues sin entender lo que quise decirte?

-¿Entender?-Exclamó Sakuno imitándolo-.¿Qué puedo entender si apenas hablas?Solo te has aprobechado de mi boca.

-¡Oh,perdona por robarte tu estúpido primer beso!-Masculló Ryoma acercándose hasta ella.Cuando se encontró a su altura,la miró furiosamente-.Pero quizás,si cierta virgen no se pavoneara frente a un hombre sin abstinencia sexual,este no la desearía.

-¡Ja!-Se burló Sakuno-.¿Abstinencia sexual?¡Chabal,creo que te caistes de un pino!El único error que he cometido,fue esperarte durante más de cinco años.¡Eso es lo que tu tomas por abstinencia!

-¡Oh!-Exclamó Dalia-.¿Tu eres Sakuno Ryuzaki?

-¡Sí!-Exclamó la nombrada molesta-.Soy yo.

-Ya veo...Así que las castañas no te iban,¿No,Ryoma?

Ryoma frunció el ceño,más,al darse cuenta de que eran el centro de todas las miradas del local.Se rascó furiosamente los cabellos y la tomó del brazo.Dejó sobre la mesa dinero y se volvió,estirando de Sakuno.Dalia se encojió de hombros y continuó cenando,mientras que Momo y Ann intercambiaron miradas desconcertantes.¿De verdad era posible lo que estaba pasando?Ryoma se había llevado a Sakuno delante de la cara de su novia y esta,ni se inmutaba.¿Qué clase de pareja eran?Si es que lo eran.

-Ne...-Llamó Tomoka-.¿No te importa?

-¿Por qué me tendría que importar?Solo será un polvo y nada más...aunque...según Ryoma,solo ha amado a una mujer...Por cierto...¿Sabían que Ryoma fue padre?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno intentó evitar que la arrastrara hasta una de las habitaciones de aquel hotel en el que se encontraban cenando,pero Ryoma la ganaba tanto en altura como fuerza y ahora,estaba subida a uno de sus hombros,con una de sus firmes manos sobre su trasero y abriendo la dichosa puerta.Tras cerrar bruscamente la puerta,la lanzó contra la cama,quedando entre sus piernas y con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Estúpida...virgen...

-Estupido Echizen-.Se picó ella-.Quítate de encima.

-¿Por qué?¿Acaso esto te molesta?

Frotó sus caderas contra las de ella,obligándola a emitir un gemido de asfixia alarmantemente llena de placer.

-Sí...me molesta-.Replicó la joven.

Ryoma suspiró y se apartó,sentándose a su lado,a la vez que llevaba sus manos hasta su rostro,frotándolo con fuerza.Sakuno se alzó,apartándose de él.

-¿A qué mierdas estamos jugando,Sakuno?-Preguntó ronco.

-Yo no estoy jugando.Estoy molesta.

-Eso lo entiendo...De veras que no puedo controlarme cuando estás frente a mi...Te amo desde que era pequeño,no puedo remediarlo.Sin embargo...No puedo tenerte.¿Por qué te crees que no he regresado a Japón?

-No lo sé-.Respondió la chica-.No puedo saberlo.

-Sakuno...yo hace tiempo...que tuve una relación seria con alguien...Con dieciseis años...yo...

-¿Tu?

El móvil les ascó de su aturdimiento.Ryoma lo cojió,frunciendo las cejas,a la vez que respondió,levantándose de la cama nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo?...¿Estás segura?...Ahora mismo voy...-Colgó el teléfono y la miró serio-.Por favor,es lo único que te puedo pedir para explicarte;acompáñame a un sitio.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó confusa.

-Tu solo ven...por favor...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann pestañeó varias veces,para asegurarse que estaba viendo bien.Sakuno alejándose con Ryoma en un taxi.Dalia,detuvo otro,en diferente dirección y les miró atentamente.

-Igual no debí de contaros todo eso,pero por favor,no os enfadeis con Ryoma-.Explicó-.Era un crio.

-Ya...pero aunque fuera un crio,lo suficiente como para saber que sus amigos están activos-.Se quejó Momo.

Dalia sonrió,para terminar marchándose.Ann miró a Momo de reojo.

-Tu no puedes decir mucho,que tampoco usas lo que tienes que usar.

-Porque sé que tu tomas las pastillas.Si no las tomaras,no lo hariamos.Ann...no estoy tan loco como para cargar con un hijo a tan temprana edad.Este tonto de Echizen...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno miró atentamente el rostro serio del tenista,el cual había apretado el timbre de aquella gran casa.Miró atentamente la placa del buzón,donde se podía leer claramente el nombre "Echizen".La puerta se abrió rápidamente,dejando aparecer a una mujer joven.Ryoma la besó dulcemente en la mejilla y tras presentarlas,pudo comprender de quién se trataba:La madre de Ryoma.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó Ryoma-.¿Está bien?

-Sí...logré calmarla y que se relajase.

-Está bien...Vamos a verla.

La tomó de la mano,a la vez que la señora Echizen afirmaba y se entretenía cerrando la puerta de la casa.Sakuno no tuvo ni tiempo de mirar a su alredor.Entraron dentro de una pequeña casita,a la lado de otra enorme.Ryoma dejó su chaqueta sobre una de las rojizas butacas.La sala estaba decorada de forma bastante llamativa,con muebles de madera,forrados con cojines y telas rojas,al igual que la alfombra.

-Por aquí-.Ordenó el moreno.

-Sí...

Sakuno le siguió,hasta una pequeña habitación,decorada con diferentes formas infantiles,papel de pared azul,con pececitos amarrillos sobre el fondo.Muñecos diversos,pero dominantes los osos,y una camita pequeña,con colchas rosadas.Ryoma buscó atentamente por toda la habitación.

-Alice,sal-.Susurró amablemente-.Se buena.

Sakuno le miró atenta,para dirijir su mirada hacia un rincón,donde un peluche enorme de oso,descansaba.Una preciosa niña,de cabellos negros,rizados,piel clarita y unas precisas orbes azuladas,con toques negruzcos,apareció.Vestía un peto vaquero y en sus dos pequeñas manitas,portaba una pelota de tenis,la cual,Sakuno,reconoció.¡La misma pelota que ella le entregó!

Ryoma se agachó y abrió ámpliamente sus brazos.La niña sonrió y corrió hasta él,abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo masculino.Ryoma la alzó,acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña y besando tiernamente su cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado,Alice?-Preguntó tiernamente-.La abuela me ha llamado por algo...¿Me lo explicas?

Sakuno miró la escena asombrada.¿Ryoma siendo tan amable con una niña pequeña?¡Eso era para grabarlo bien y no perderlo nunca!Sus castaños ojos se encontraron con los azulados,los cuales la miraron asombrada.

-Oka...

-No-.Negó rápidamente Ryoma-.Ella no es tu mama.Es Sakuno.Una...amiga.

-Konichiwa-.Saludó la sonriente niñita-.Mi ser Alice.

-Mucho gusto-.Respondió felizmente Sakuno.

-Bueno-.Susurró Ryoma caminando hasta la cama-.¿Me cuentas?

-Es que...Karupin...me arañó...la abuela me riñió a mi...mi..mando a durmi...pero...mi quería esperar a papa...

¿Papa?¡Santo cielos!¿Había dicho papa?Sakuno sintió que el cuerpo se le caía,sin embargo,no encontraba prudente eso.

-Pero,ya sabes que papa puede llegar tarde,Alice.No puedes esperarle.

-¡Pero mi ta sola!¡Mi quere a papa y mama!

-Alice...

Ryoma abrazó fuertemente a la niña,para besar uno de los sonrosados mofletes y comenzar a sacar su ropa,a la vez que buscaba debajo de la almohada y abría la cama.

-Ahora...Papa ya ha regresado...podrás dormir,¿Si?

-Ezta bien...

En silencio,colocó el pijama a la pequeña,para arroparla después con cuidado y besar su frente.

-Ahora,duerme,¿vale?

-Sí...papa...

Lentamente,los ojos azulados,se fueron cerrando,pero se abrieron para mirar atentamente a Sakuno,la cual devolvió la mirada.Ryoma siguió la indicación y sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres de ella,Alice?-Preguntó.

Las mejillas redonditas se llenaron de rojez,dando un toque verdaderamente hermoso al rostro de la pequeña.

-Quiero...que me dé la manita...

-¿Sakuno?-Preguntó Ryoma mirándola.

-Claro...

Sakuno se arrodilló al lado de la pequeña cama y aferró la suave mano que la niña le entregaba.De esa forma,terminó por dormirse y ambos,abandonaron la habitación.Ryoma encajó la puerta y la guió de nuevo hasta el salón,encajando esta puerta también.Se sentó sobre uno de los cómodos sillones y la miró.

-¿Entiendes ahora?

-No-.Respondió sinceramente-.¿Es tu hija?

-Sí.

-¡Por Dios!¡Si solo tienes dieciocho años!-Exclamó ahogando la voz-.Eres un crio.

-Lo sé...¿Te crees que no?Es mi padre su tutor.

-¿Cómo pudistes hacerlo?¿¡Y su madre!?

-Murio.

Sakuno se quedó helada.¿Murio?Ryoma señaló una fotografía,expuesta sobre una estanteria.Se acercó y la miró atentamente.Era imposible que fuera real lo que veía.¡La madre de Alice era identica a ella!¡Solo que de ojos azules!Se volvió bruscamente hacía él,el cual la miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Era idéntica a ti...tanto...que terminé enamorándome...Le hize el amor...una sola noche.Por primera vez en su vida y fue mia...¡Tonto de mi que la dejé embarazada!

Apretó las manos con fuerza y su gesto se tornó de puro dolor.

-Murió...el año pasado...cuando Alice tenía un año.Le quedaron secuelas del parto y no las soportó...¡Por,Dios,Sakuno!¡Solo soy un puto crio,con las hormonas revolucionadas!Y ahora...tengo una hija,estoy enamorado de quien no puedo estarlo y cargo con una mujer que ni siquiera amo,solo porque tengo que encontrar alguien para Alice.

-No creo que una actriz porno sea lo mejor-.Murmuró Sakuno para sí misma.

-Ya lo sé-.Respondió él sonriendo burlón-.Pero folla de maravilla.

-Claro,mejor que una virgen-.Recordó Sakuno riendo falsamente-.Mira,Ryoma,no sé que has querido enseñarme con esto...pero...Yo no puedo hacer nada...

-Lo que quería enseñarte,Sakuno.Es la razón por la cual no podemos estar juntos.

-¡Pues no la entiendo!-Exclamó la chica con el llanto a punta de cañón-.¡De verdad que no!

Ryoma se levantó,caminando rápidamente la distancia que los separaban,la tomó con delicadeza de la mano y la miró serio.

-Sakuno,tenemos la misma edad...No puedo hacerte cargar con una niña-.Suspiró y negó con la cabeza-.Por favor,comprende eso.

-¡Y lo comprendo!¡Oh,cielos si lo comprendo!Pero...-Alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Ryoma-.También comprendo que te amo...Eres de tantas mujeres,que no puedo considerarte mio.No es por Alice,Ryoma...¡Es que no soporto que tu,precisamente tu,te hayas burlado de mi!

-¡Maldita sea!-Exckamó molesto-.¡De verdad que eres una cria!¡Vete,crece!Y entonces,date de cuenta de todo,Sakuno.¡Yo no te estaré esperando por toda la eternidad!¡Eso tenlo en cuenta!¡Vete a tu casa!¡Juega con las muñecas de porcelana,que yo creceré con mi hija!¡Haber si entiendes!

La soltó con brusquedad y se adentró en la casa.Sakuno le miró confusa,pero el llanto en sus ojos le recordó lo que debía hacer.Huir de allí.Debía de aceptarlo.Ryoma Echizen,no era de ella.¡Era de esa mujer del cuadro y de todas las que le abrieran sus piernas!Pero,¡maldición!Estaba enamorada de él.Ya podía maldecirle,odiarle,intentar entender sus palabras,que jamás lo conseguiría.

---------------------------------_10 años después..._

Era ya la segunda boda.Todos habían terminado por continuar sus vidas y parecían divertidos en adentrarla en ese tema.A sus veintiocho años,seguía siendo la más solterona de todos.¡Y siempre que la véian salían las mismas palabras!:"Y eso que creíamos que tu y Echizen..."¡Malditas palabras!Había querido retomar su vida,olvidarse de él,sin embargo,nadie se atrevía a estar con ella.Los de Seigaku,definitivamente se negaba con el recuerdo de Ryoma.Decían que sería un error grave,pues ellos eran sus amigos de infancia y no era correcto.Lo aceptó y terminó por intentar encontrar algo fuera de su círculo,sin embargo,cuando los conocían.extrañamente terminaban marchándose,con la escusa de no poder soportar la relación.

¡Realmente había nacido con mala estrella!Pero lo peor de todo,es que ella seguía mirándole.Sus ojos estaban aún clavados en esa televisión,la cual era una verdadera ventana hacia él.Claro que ahora,ya no jugaba tanto como antes,pero su fama seguía estando ahí,la cual,subió de forma increible al divulgarse que el famoso tenista tenía una hija de doce años.La vió una vez y era realmente preciosa.

-¡Sakuno!-Gritó Tomoka-.¡No has terminado!

-¡Lo siento,lo siento!-Exclamó nerviosa-.No encontraba el set de maquillaje.Ahora mismo voy.

-¡Por dios,Sakuno!-Exclamó Ann-.¡Que te elejí a ti por lo mismo!

-¡Sí,sí!

¿Qué había echo con su vida en ese tiempo?Estudió para peluquera profesional,deseando hacer algo con su aspecto de "virgen" y atraer a alguien que lograra borrar el recuerdo de Ryoma,sin conseguirlo,obviamente por los guardaespaldas del Seigaku.Desde entonces,se había encargado de maquillar en su boda,a Tomoka,y ahora,a Ann.

Finalmente,había terminado por aceptar totalmente a Momo y era imposible que no aceptara aquella proposición de matrimonio,que fue la más extraña del mundo.Ann rogaba siempre que nadie se la recordara,ya que fue un verdadero bochorno para ella.¡En medio de un Mcdonal's y el anillo dentro de la hamburgesa!¿Dónde se había visto eso?Además de que casi se lo comió.Sin embargo,era feliz.Realmente.

Sakuno también lo era por ellos,pero que le refregaran su amor adorado en todos los morros,sabía que ellos mismos se negaban a que estuviera con otro hombre que no fuera Ryoma Echizen,pues como que no la alegraba demasiado.¡Tantos años luchando por olvidarle,y ellos la ataban más!Solo de pensar en él,su cuerpo se extremecía.Aun hoy,no había podido olvidar aquel contacto en el pasillo,tras su primer encuentro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Venga,Alice,por favor!-Exclamó Ryoma-.¡Es un vestido!

-Rosa-.Señaló seria-.No me gusta.¿¡Por qué no puedo llevar ropa de sport!?

-¡Porque es una boda!

-¡Podría ser la tuya,papa!-Señaló la joven niña-.Tengo un padre de lo más tonto.

Arrancó aquel horrendo vestido de las manos de su padre y optó por ponerselo.Alice Echizen,había heredado parte del caracter molesto,chulo y serio de su padre,sin embargo,la lengua larga y viperina,de su abuelo.Los cabellos negros,con toques verdosos,caían sobre su espalda,lisos,con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas,las cuales odiaba.La piel más morena y un cuerpo atlético.Al igual que sus antecesores,había logrado dominar el tenis de sobremanera y pese a que no le gustaba,ahora portaba el sobrenombre de "princesa del tenis".

Dirijió una de sus serias miradas,heredadas también por parte de su padre,pero el color dulce azulado de su madre,hacia su padre,el cual pestañeó confundido.

-Arréglate la pajarita-.Ordenó.

-Sí,mama-.Gruñó Ryoma.

Realmente se preguntaba cómo había podido soportar solo todo aquel trayecto de ser padre.Su padre murió cuando Alice cumplió los ocho años y su madre,no tardó en seguirle,así que se vió solo con ella y lo único que se le ocurrió para mantenerla viguilada,fue enseñarle tenis.Para su suerte,había heredado su inteligencia y no tardó demasiado en dominarlo,aunque parecía estar escrito en su sangre,que ella pasara por lo mismo que él;perder contra su propio padre.

Sonrió,recordando viejos tiempos,pero la sonrisa se borró de inmediato.Aquellos viejos tiempos también le traían un recuerdo agridulce:Sakuno Ryuzaki.¿Qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera conocido?No lo sabía,pero seguramente,no se habría enamorado como un tonto de ella.Tras la molesta discusión de su último encuentro,cortó todos sus lazos con el sexo femenino,dedicándose solamente al tenis de nuevo,y a Alice,por supuesto.Era la única fémina que entraba en su vida,y de vez en cuando,cuando la niña tenía pesadillas,en su cama.

Muchas veces se había preguntando,¿Qué habrá sido de la vida de Sakuno?Seguramente,se habría casado y rehecho su vida.¿Quién decía que ella tenía que quedar atada a él para toda la eternindad?Seguramente,encontraría a un buen mozo,el cual,no tendría reparos en romper la barrera que la separaba de la vida adulta.Sin embargo,no podía evitar sentir celos.Alice,muchas veces le había reñido,pues,increiblemente,recordaba claramente a Sakuno y sabía que no era su madre.Le había jugado malas pasadas,noñerias de niña pequeña.

-Papa...

Avergonzada,Alice apareció ante él.Se veía realmente hermosa.Alta,gracias a la altura de sus padres y la fuerte sangre extranjera que corría por sus venas.Su cuerpo,ya con formas de mujer,se dibujaba bajo aquellas tonalidades rosadas de tela.Ryoma sonrió,afirmando con la cabeza.

-Preciosa-.Sonrió-.Pero ya te estás quitando el rimel ese horrendo y el carmín.

-No-.Negó totalmente seria la niña-.Tu quieres que vaya vestida como una princesa,iré al completo.Si no,me quedo en el hotel.

-¡Por dios,que niña esta!-Se rindió-.¡Haz lo que quieras,pero vámonos ya!

-Qué sí,que sí...pero...

-¿Pero?-Exclamó desesperado.

-Quiero una ponta.

Ryoma arrugó las cejas,a la vez que su boca se tornó agua y se vió obligado a tragar nerviosamente.¿Tanto se parecía su hija a él?¡Demasiado!

-En la nevera...y trae una para mi...

-Of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

La ceremonia sería de lo más discreta posible.Solo familiares y algunos amigos.En especial,el Seigaku completo.Ambos novios estaban realmente nerviosos,pero ya sabían de ante mano,que no serían ellos los que llamaran la atención.Lo habían preparado ambos,ya que con Tomoka,Ryoma se negó totalmente a ir.No por nada extraño,si no,porque precisamente,esa semana se había muerto su madre.No podía dejar todo e ir a una boda con la cara totalmente entristecida.¡Sería inmoral para los novios!

Así pues,todos se encontraban en el lugar.Ann y Momo,en el altar,se miraron.Ryoma todavía no había aparecido,cosa normal en él,pues la constumbre de su tranquilidad era demasiado conocida.Sin embargo,Sakuno estaba sentada entre Tomoka y ,Mori,la novia de Eiji,una preciosa joven,de ojos caoba y cabello anaranjado.La ceremonia continuó su rumbo,ambos novios demostrando que deseaban estar más juntos que nunca.Takeshi Momoshiro,volvió su rostro hacia la puerta y sonrió,siguiéndole la mirada,Ann.

-Llegó-.Afirmó Ann sonriendo-.Por fin...

Sakuno les miró extrañada,para volver la vista hacia atrás.Su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón pareció congelarse en ese lugar.Sus ojos se clavaron en los dorados,los cuales también se posaron sobre ella.Una sombra corrió hasta Sakuno,colgándose de su cuello.Sakuno la miró extrañada y tardó un poco en reconocerla.

-¡Konichiwa!¡Sakuno-chan!

-¿Mmm?

-¿No me recuerdas?¡Soy Alice!¡Te traje a mi papa!

Continuará...

**¿Qué les parecio?:3¿Logré sorprenderles?O.o¡Espero que síXD!n.n.  
**

**Jackilyn-San**:Pues aquí salieron los motivos de Ryoma n.n.Realmente lo hice muy cabritoXD,Pero me gusta hacerlo de esa formaXD.Ummm...creo que sí sé quien es kintaro...¿Puede ser uno que es pelirojo y le llama de forma rara a Ryoma?Creo que vi una imagen en la que se le caía encima a Sakuno,delante de Ryoma.Pero yo en el manga,no lo he visto todavía y en el anime muy retrasada,por el capi 26 T.T.Haber si llego hasta donde sale él y empiezo a meterlo en fics,que he visto que llama mucho la atención n.nU.Pero mi ser...¡Totalmente ignoranteT.T!Te agradecería si me contaras másXD.

-**Sakuritah-**O.o...¿Por qué piensas que me gusta hacerte sufrir?T,TNo es verdadXD.

**Arihdni**: n.n.Gracias por el apoyo :3Haber si mejoro el de estos dos... u.u.O.o...¿Muerte al rubio personaje?XD.Bueno,no murio...ciertamente...no sé que fue de ella.Abandonó el escenario tras su encuentro con RyomaXD.

**Abby-Chan**:Bueno...ahora que lo pienso,y por la trama...no creo que Ryoma se la hubiera terminado por..."cepillar"...Ya se sabe la razón por la que no puede n.nU.Pero ya se verá lo que pasaXD.Que es un hombreXD.Lo siento...lo pinte de esa forma u.u.

**gaara.maniaka:**Juju...que cosasO.OXD.Aquí te dejé el tercer capítulo n.n.Espero que te haya gustado,o al menos,sorprendido nOn.

**CiNtHiA**:Jeje,aquí actualizé n.n.O.o...¡Qué dramatico!XD.No,Ryoma no hizo esoXD.Aquí vistes lo que hizo n.n.Espero no haberte dejado con la intriga n.n.

**debi**:Bueno,Ryoma tenía novia n.nXD.Ahora ya no,tiene hijaXD,que no es lo mismo n.n.

**FikiiTa**:¡Mi siguió!XD.Aquí se rebelaron más cosas n.n.¡Espero que te gustara también!n.n.XD.

**Bueno,hasta aquí por hoy n.n.Ahora me iré a poner con el de Sabor a música,haber si lo termino y lo cuelgo también prontito n-n.Porque el despertar lo colgé anocheXD.**

**Un besito,cuidaros mucho n.n.**

**Chia.**


	4. Noche de luna llena

**¡¡Wii!!¡¡Ya volvi!!Aquí traje otro capi,el cual espero que les guste n.n.No les doy mucho la batarra,lean n.n.**

**_4.Noche de luna llena._**

Aquella hermosa niña la abrazaba fuertemente mientras que la ceremonia continuaba.Ryoma se sentó en una de los bancos traseros,mientras que Alice la obligó a sentarse a su lado,sin dejar de abrazarla.Los presentes que las observaban,no dejaban de cuchichear entre ellos.Aunque Sakuno no lo notase,Alice realmente se parecía a ella.Bien podrían decir que eran madre e hija,sin embargo,nada de eso era cierto.Tener a la pequeña a su lado,provocaba diversos pensamientos en el corazón de la joven.

Aquella hermosa niña,llevaba los mismos genes que el hombre al que amaba.Había nacido de otra relación de este con una mujer demasiado parecida a ella,y por último,su corazón aún estaba herido tras su brutal separación.¿Cómo podía ser que aparecieran derepente en su vida?O mejor dicho:¿De nuevo Ryoma?

-Yo los declaro...marido y mujer.

Aquellas fueron las palabras más felices para los novios,sin embargo,para Sakuno fueron las más eternas del mundo.Necesitaba salir de allí,aire,libertad.Pero estaba claro que aquella niña no la iba a dejar en paz,más al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras del cura.

-Ne...-La llamo.¿Por qué tan parecida a Ryoma?Aquello era una prueba,seguro-.¿A que ese de ahí podría ser mi padre?Se hará viejo antes de casarse-.Una mirada felina se posó sobre el sonrojado rostro de la adulta-.También podrías ser tu la novia.

-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamó asombrada a la vez que se ponía en pie-.¡Eso no puede ser,Alice!

Sus ojos rodaron hasta la figura paterna,a la vez que Alice seguía su dirección,totalmente divertida.Su padre hablaba con los recien Momoshiro,para después,dirijirse hacia ellas.Se detuvo a varios pasos y miró a su hija,para suspirar a continuación.

-Esto...-Murmuró-.Perdona,Ryuzaki,pero,¿te sabría mal llevarnos a Alice y a mi hasta la fiesta?No traje coche y por lo visto todos se han puesto de acuerdo para no llevarnos.

-Claro...ningún problema-.Afirmó riendo nerviosamente la castaña-.Podeis venir conmigo.

Alice sonrió,felizmente y se colgó de nuevo del cuello de Sakuno,la cual la apartó ligeramente,para pestañear confusa y ahogar una risita bajo su mano.

-Alice,¿quién te ha maquillado?-Preguntó.

-¡Yo misma!-Exclamó molesta la pequeña-.Mi padre quería vestido rosa,sensualidad femenina,pues ahí tiene.

Ryoma se rascó la cabeza y frunció las cejas,a la vez que se encojió de hombros.Sakuno sonrió divertida y posó sus manos sobre los hombros infantiles.

-Oye,Alice,¿por qué no me dejas maquillarte?También he maquillado a la novia.

Los ojos azules brillaron en un toque de alegría.Ryoma se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos y se cruzó de brazos.Aquel momento de belleza seguramente sería para largo rato.Sakuno,desmaquilló la morena cara,para volver a ocupar las mismas zonas decoradas con tonos más suaves y perfectos.Alice,nada más mirarse,se asombró y disfrutó.No solo había arreglado su rostro,si no también su peinado y había terminado por mejorar aquel molestoso vestido.Besó la mejilla de Sakuno y salió corriendo por los pasillos de la iglesía,para besar la mejilla de su padre.Cuando Sakuno llegó a su altura,sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Acabais de tener un beso indirecto!-Exclamó alejándose-.¡Vamos,vamos!

Sakuno se avergonzó,agachando su rostro y moviendo nerviosamente sus manos,mientras que Ryoma la miró de reojo,para seguir después con la mirada el cuerpo de su hija y suspirar.

-Soy un hombre,no quiero ni pensar el día en que sea una mujer...

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó confusa Sakuno.

-Me referiero a eso que teneis todas las mujeres a cierta edad.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó sonrojándose totalmente-.Ya entendí...Bueno...eso creo que todos los padres lo pasan,al fin y al cabo.

-Sí,pero no es lo mismo tener una hija sin un manto materno-.Explicó el moreno-.De todas maneras,lo mejor será ir a la fiesta...

-Sí...tienes razón...

XxxxxxX

Con nerviosismo,todos subieron en el coche.Ryoma ocupó el asiento trasero,mientras que Alice,el de copiloto,a desgana.Sakuno,sin embargo,agradeció ese gesto por parte de él.Estaría totalmente nerviosa si lo tuviera a su lado,aunque tenerlo sentado detrás,no ayudaba gran cosa.

-Sakuno-chan-.La llamó de nuevo la más pequeña-.¿Tu tienes novio?

-Alice-.La riñió Ryoma.

-No-.Respondió Sakuno sonriendo-.Por desgracia,mis queridos amigos hicieron de todo porque los perdiera-.Desbeló-.En especial Momoshiro...Mira que es raro.

-¡Sí!-La siguió Alice feliz-.¡Demasiado raro!-Se volvió hacia la ventanilla y murmuró-.Ese Momoshiro me cae muy bien.

-¿Decias?-Preguntaron ambos adultos.

-¡No,nada!-Exclamó rápidamente-.Entonces,¿por eso has venido sola a una boda?

-Ehm...ajá.

-¡Igual que papá!

-Eso ya es más extraño-.Opinó la mujer-.Tu papá siempre tuvo demasiadas cercanias femeninas.

-Ninguna me gustan-.Declaró Alice-.Te prefiero a ti.

El silencio reinó.Y por la cabeza de ambos adultos solo pasó una frase:"La niña sin pelos en la lengua".Por suerte,el lugar elejido como celebración final,estaba justo ante ellos.Mientras que la pequeña descendía alegremente,Ryoma suspiró.

-Lo siento,Sakuno-.Se disculpó-.Alice...realmente dice la verdad.Desde que te vió aquella vez,no dejó de pensar en ti y en algunas ocasiones hasta te ha llamado.No sé que le distes aquel día,pero...

-La única razón,Ryoma,es que me parezco a su madre.

Dejando cortada la conversación,descendió del automóvil,para acercarse a los demás invitados y saludarlos.Pensaba perder de vista a ambos familiares,sin embargo,terminaron en la misma mesa y sentados juntos.Antes de ocupar su puesto en esta,Sakuno se acercó hasta Tomoka y Ann,las cuales estaban terminando de recojer de mejor forma el ancho vestido.Las tomó con fuerza a ambas de los brazos y sonrió forzósamente al momento en que un fotógrafo les hizo una foto sorpresa.

-Esa la enmarcaré-.Sonrió Ann.

-Pues enmarca otra cosa-.La chinchó Sakuno-.¿Se puede saber qué estábais planeando?¿Por qué derepente tengo a Ryoma hasta en la sopa?

-¡Fácil!-Exclamaron felizmente las otras dos.

-¿Cómo que fácil?-Interrogó molesta-.Yo intentando olvidarle,y vosotros me lo echais encima.¡Esto no puede ser!

-Sakuno-.La cortó Ann-.¿Por qué no te fijas más en lo que sientes?

-¡Ese es el problema!-Entristeció la esteticista-.Aún le amo...¿Tan difícil es entender esto?

Ann se liberó del agarre,para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Sakuno...todos hemos hecho nuestras vidas.Tomoka junto a Horio y yo con Takeshi...No podemos permitir que seas la única en soledad.

-Hace tiempo podría haberlo dejado de ser y vosotros...

-¡Mentira!-Intervino Tomoka-.Sakuno,en ninguna de las relaciones eras feliz.Los chicos lo veían.También era más que obvio que todos se querían burlar de tu inocencia,por ello,el Seigaku no les dejó continuar.

-Cierto-.Recordó Ann-.Al último,Fuji y Inui lo envenenaron con su jugo especial.

-¡Por eso fue ingresado!-Recordó asqueada Sakuno-.Pobre...

-¡Eso es irse por las nubes!-Exclamó Tomoka-.Sakuno,por favor.Volver a hablar y pensar las cosas.Ambos soys ya adultos,no eres una chiquilla de dieciocho años.

-Te damos la oportunidad.Si esto no funciona,no nos meteremos más-.Aclaró Ann finalmente-.Por favor...te mereces lo mejor tras tanto sufrimiento y Ryoma es lo que tu deseas.¡Míralo!Seguro que ahora mismo es el soltero más codiciado del mundo.Y por suerte,su hija parece adorarte.

-Porque tengo el mismo rostro que su madre-.Rebeló Sakuno con tristeza-.Solo por eso...

-Yo creo que no-.Negó esperanzada Tomoka-.A esa edad,es muy difícil que una hija de otra mujer,acepte el matrimonio de su padre con otra persona.Sabe quien es su madre y si te quiere,es por otra cosa,seguro.

-Está bien...-Accedió finalmente-.Lo intentaré...pero no va a ser fácil...me cuesta mucho perdonarle...

XxxxxxxX

¿Había dicho que no sería fácil?Era más que eso,¡era vergonzoso!¿De dónde había sacado tanta información de ella Alice?Aquella pequeña era realmente un diablo en vez del angelito que aparentaba ser.Sus ojos daban más miedo todavía que los de su padre y sus frases eran todavía más directas que las de él.¡Era una copia perfecta de un Ryoma Echizen de doce años!¡Le encantaba picar a las personas!Y lo peor de todo...¡Es que era con ella!La última pregunta,la había descolocado por completo.Solo el silencio reinaba en el coche rojo.

-¿Y?-Presionó la niña-.¿Lo eres?

¿¡Cómo se había atrevido a preguntarle si TODAVÍA era virgen!?¿¡Cómo sabía aquello la niña!?Solo existía una posibilidad y toda reacía en el moreno que se entretenía mirando la noche con total tranquilidad,através de la ventanilla.¿¡Había sido capaz de contarle eso hasta a su primogénita!?

-Bueno...-Murmuró avergonzada-.Eso es un secreto...

¿Pensó de veras que aquella respuesta sería válida para esa mini Echizen?¡Para nada!Cuando detuvo el coche frente al hotel y quitó su cinturón de seguridad,Alice descendió rápidamente de él,para apoyarse sobre el cristal.

-Bueno,como la noche es joven y vosotros soys adultos,largaros a hacer desaparecer esa virginidad.¡Chao!¡Ya me recojeras mañana en las canchas,papa!

-¡Ne,Alice!-Exclamó Ryoma saliendo del coche-.Esta niña...-Se volvió hacia Sakuno y se frotó los cabellos de nuevo-.Perdona,Sakuno-.Se disculpó de nuevo-.Creo que sacó la lengua viperina de mi padre...

-No importa-.Sonrió la nombrada-.Pero...Ryoma...Si no te importa...Me gustaría hablar contigo...y ya que Alice...ha decidido eso...¿podríamos hablar esta noche?

Ryoma la miró atentamente,centrándose en esos ojos que le miraban de forma decidida y seria.Caminó hasta el lado contrario y abrió la puerta,para ocupar el lugar anteriormente ocupado por la pequeña Echizen.

-Soy todo tuyo,Sakuno.

Sakuno suspiró.Aquella frase realmente la había puesto nerviosa.¿Acaso estaba de nuevo intentando jugar con ella?No.Seguro que estaba interpretando malamente esas palabras.¡Malos pensamientos de una virgen!¡Seguro que sí!No debería de serlo ya a sus veintiocho años,por dios...¡Era una monja y ni ellas eran vírgenes!Ahora venía otro problema.¿Dónde ir?El único lugar que se le ocurría,era su piso,y aquello,seguramente no estaría bien.

-¿Por qué no...vamos a las canchas de Seigaku?-Preguntó como una salvación Ryoma.

-Me parece bien.

Sí,bien.Aquello era lo que había dicho,pero...¿Contaba con que estarían cerradas?Para nada.Y ahora se encontraba haciendo virgerías para poder entrar en ese lugar.Sin embargo,entraron sin ningún percanze.La cancha eleguida por Ryoma,la reconoció enseguida.El lugar donde jugó contra Sasabe por tal de defenderla.Se sentaron sobre el banco,no sin antes haber comprado algo lógico:Una ponta para cada uno.

-Que recuerdos...-Susurró Sakuno inspirando aire-.Divertidos...

-Sí...¿Cuánto hace ya?...dieciseis años,¿no?-Preguntó él.

-Sí...éramos unos crios en aquel entonces-.Sonrió-.Creo que todavía no te las di,Ryoma.

-¿El qué?

-Las gracias por defenderme de Sasabe.

-No,no me las distes...de todas maneras,no hay de qué.

Sakuno sonrió.Aquellos tiempos habían quedado demasiado atrás.Ya no eran dos adolescentes de doce años,si no dos adultos de veintiocho y por ello,podrían tener una charla adulta y sin ningún movimiento brusco.Ya estaba de nuevo.¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en cosas extrañas?Volteó nerviosamente su cabeza,tan solo para darse cuenta de que Ryoma no estaba a su lado,si no,frente a ella,con una raqueta estendida ante su rostro y una pelota en su mano izquierda.

-¿Jugamos?

Suspiró y tomó la raqueta,a la vez que sonreía.

-Mada mada dane,Ryoma.

-¿Eh?

-Sigues obsesionado con el tenis-.Murmuró a la vez que ocupaba el lado contrario de la pista-.Sigues siendo...el mismo del que me enamoré.

Aquellas palabras finales,por supuesto,no fueron escuchadas por el tenista,el cual,se encargó de dar un simple saque.Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba al tenis y por ello,su condición física no era de las mejores.Aunque siempre había sido demasiado delgada,no era debido al ejercicio o falta de comida.

-Ryoma...-Le llamó-.Todavía...no he entendido tus palabras...No logro encontrar la razón de toda aquella absurda pelea.

La pelota rodó por el lado derecho del tenista,el cual fijó sus ojos en los castaños.Suspiró y se acercó hasta la red.Sakuno le imitó,extrañada.

-Sakuno...aquello,te lo dije porque yo no estaba preparado para amarte.Hacia solo un año que había muerto la madre de Alice,mi estado emocional era realmente un caos total.Me acostaba con mujeres solo por sexo.Jamás sentí nada con ninguna y,derepente,aparece ante mi la persona que realmente amé y me muero de ganas de tenerla.No soy de piedra,Sakuno.

Alzó una de sus manos,para cojer entre sus dedos uno de los largos mechones del cabello castaño que había cedido al fuerte agarre de aquel alto recojido.

-No podía amarte y obligarte a aceptar a Alice.Creo que aun hoy,no podrás aceptarla.

-Te equivocas-.Sonrió Sakuno cojiendo la mano masculina entre las suyas-.Alice es realmente preciosa.Deja de creer que nadie la aceptará,porque no es cierto.Cualquier mujer lo hará.

Se liberó de aquel cálido contacto y suspirando,a la vez que quitaba su chaleco gris,con rayas blancas,quedando con una camisa blanca estrecha,la cual cedía a pegarse sobre su cuerpo,debido al poco sudor que cubría su piel bajo aquella ropa.Caminó hacia el exterior de la cancha,seguida de cerca por él.El rumbo que marcó con sus pasos,no era otro que el lugar donde ambos se sentaron tranquilamente a tomar su primera Ponta juntos,antes de que Sasabe los molestara de nuevo.Tras comprar dos pontas y entregarle una,se dirijió hasta el cesped,en el cual,en su sengundo encuentro,Ryoma descansaba molesto,pues había perdido el partido por su culpa.

Se sentó sobre el césped y alzó sus castaños ojos hasta la gran y brillante luna,ignorando la figura que imitó sus movimientos.

-Yo...-Murmuró Ryoma tras beber por un momento-.No quiero otra mujer para Alice-.La miró con total seriedad-.Te quiero a ti.

-Eso es egoista-.Replicó la castaña.

-Será egoista,Sakuno,pero el amor que siento me hace ser así.

Aquellos silencios parecían estar predestinados en esa noche.Ambos observándose atentamente.Sus ojos se encontraban en un mero momento de tranquilidad,expresando lo que sus labios no podían.La mano de él se alzó,llegando hasta el palillo de metal que soportaba todo el peso de su cabello,liberándolo y así,soltando todas y cada una de las hebras castañas,las cuales,fueron cayendo lentamente sobre los hombros delgados de la mujer,para terminar en su espalda y sobre el césped.Acarició el cabello suavemente,embriagándose de aquel suave aroma que desprendía.Una mano femenina llegó hasta la suya,deteniendo sus caricias y recibiendo una mirada suplicante.

La lata de ponta quedó a un lado de su cuerpo,descansando sobre el manto verde,ahora negruzco por falta de luz.Sus dos manos sujetaron aquel rostro que tanto le atraía y sus ojos se posaron alternadamente sobre los labios,y los ojos contrarios.

-Sakuno...detenme ahora,porque si no,no me detendré más.

-Ryoma...Solo dime una cosa...

-¿El qué?

-¿De verdad...solo me has amado a mi?

Las distancias se acortaron y sus labios golpearon levemente los contrarios.

-Con toda mi alma...

XxxxxxxxX

Con un pasional beso sobre los deliciosos labios que ya había probado en demasiadas pocas ocasiones,la tumbó.Unas temblorosas manos se posaron sobre sus fuertes hombros,proporcionándole un sentimiento realmente extraño.Sus besos se acortaron sobre los labios contrarios,para desplazarse hasta el mentón femenino,para besarlo y lamerlo levemente,continuando su camino hacia el blanco cuello,con un olor agradable a colonia.

Sus manos se aventuraron por la blanca camisa,entreabriendo cada uno de los botones con gran maestria.Liberó de sus caricias el cuello y se alzó,mirando de forma golosa aquella piel que se exponía ante sus dorados ojos,a la vez que los deliciosos senos que se mostraban de aquella forma tan sensual bajo el negro sujetador de encaje.Su mano diestra se posicionó sobre el plano vientre,para acariciarlo con lujoriosos movimientos y amenzando con adentrarse en el interior de los rayados pantalones,a conjunto con el chaleco.

¡Dios!Jamás en su vida le habían gustado los malditos preliminares,pero ahora,aunque notara como su miembro rozaba peligrosamente contra sus pantalones,quería disfrutar del sabor y la calidez que mostraba aquel cuerpo virginal.El cuerpo contrario se estremció bajo sus caricias.Temblaba,inmersa en un mundo de placer que él mismo le estaba proporcionando con desesperante lentitud para él.Pero por nada del mundo cometería el error de hacerle daño.Cierto que tiempo atrás había sido demasiado pasional,pero ahora mismo,no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella.

Sus labios apartaron el precioso sujetador,para saborear aquel rosado pezón,erecto bajo sus caricias.Su mano libre,ocupó el lugar de placer del contrario.Las manos que se encontraban en sus hombros,se deslizaron hasta sus cabellos,acariciándolos con súplica clara.Fregó con presión su cadera contra la contraria,excitándose aún más tras un fuerte gemido,expulsado de los labios femeninos,seguido por otro suyo.La ansiaba demasiado y aquellos pantalones eran una barrera inservible.

Se deslizó,besando por inercia el vientre,hasta llegar a las caderas y abrir el molesto botón,junto a la cremallera.La miró entrecajando sus orbes doradas.

-Sakuno...-Murmuró ronco-.Alza las caderas...

Obedientemente torpe,la joven acató la orden.Sus caderas se alzaron levemente,enredando sus manos tremulosas entre las hebras del césped.Las manos masculinas rozaron ambos costados de sus caderas,deslizando aquella prenda,al compás de sus negras braguitas.Acarició aquellas suaves piernas con dedicación increible,besando cada parte de estas,hasta detenerse justo en el filo de las ingles.Sakuno emitió un gemido casi de frustración y se vió obligado a sonreir.Sería virgen,pero su cuerpo le demandaba más y más de aquel placer que la estaba recorriendo por completo.

Sin más demora,sus labios besaron las ingles,acercándose peligrosamente hasta el ansiado lugar,al cual llegó.Sus labios se movieron sobre su sexo con gran maestría,a la vez que su lengua jugueteó insanciablemente sobre aquel virginal lugar.Aquellos gemidos expulsados por aquella deliciosa boca,le embriagaron aún más.Sakuno estaba demasiado expuesta ante él y no lo desaprobecharía.Mientras ella intentaba recuperar su aliento,totalmente avergonzada,él se dedicó a desabrochar tranquilamente sus pantalones.En otra ocasión,le enseñaría más cosas,pero ahora,estaba demasiado alterado con todo.

-Ryoma...esto es...vergonzoso...estamos en la calle...

-Soy consciente de ello-.Sonrió burlón.

-Aquí fue donde...nosotros...

-Nos volvimos a encontrar...¿Cierto?

Se posó sobre ella,rozando sus sexos en el proceso y obligándola a levantar ante ese contacto las caderas.

-¿Quién te diría en aquel tiempo...que terminarías bajo mi cuerpo de esta forma?

-Ah...yo...no...

-¿Quién podía decir que yo,el famoso príncipe del tenis,estaría teniendo el mejor sexo de mi vida,con la primera persona que conocí en japón?

-Ryoma...tengo miedo.

La frente del hombre se posó sobre la contraria,también expuesta al dulce sudor que inundaba sus cuerpos ardientes.Ryoma acarició las suaves piernas,a la vez que sus caderas se unían aún más,jadeó sobre los labios contrarios y llevó las manos femeninas hasta su espalda.

-No me tengas miedo,Sakuno-.Susurró sobre aquellos atrayentes músculos-.Te aseguro que el dolor dará paso al placer...Tu cuerpo me ansia demasiado como para ignorar sus deseos...-Llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna femenina y rozó con sus dedos el caliente sexo,adentrando de sus dedos dentro.Sakuno arqueó la espalda,agarrándose con fuerza a su espalda,-confía en mi...

Su miembro entró con suma delicadeza dentro,quedando prisionero de las estrechas paredes,obligándole a dejar escapar un ronco gemido sobre los labios de su amante.Un débil empujón,rompió aquella barrera que nadie jamás rompería,solo él.Ya nunca más,Sakuno podría ser considerada como una virgen.El llanto que se desprendió de los ojos rojizos,le hicieron extremecerse con furia,para lamer aquellas saladas gotas con delicadeza.

-Ryoma...por favor...

Un leve movimiento fue lo que provocó esa ronca petición.Besó con furia los labios expuestos ante él,en un beso correspondido,a la vez que su cuerpo comenzó una extasiante ceremonia de embestidas placenteras,besos que intentaban ahogar diversos y excitantes jadeos.

-Sakuno...álzate...

-No...espera yo no...

-Así,sentirás más placer...

En medio de un beso atrayente,el moreno alzó el cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer,quedando él sentado sobre la hierba húmeda.Los senos de la castaña quedaron más a su merced,a la vez que las manos delicadas rozaban su pecho,cuello y espalda,en demanda de más y más placer.Besó entre jadeos los suaves pezones,a la vez que una de sus manos marcaba el ritmo firme sobre la cadera derecha de la joven y su otra mano,acariaba con suavidad la electrizante espalda,que se arqueaba a cada escalofrio de placer,más,ante un último fuerte y excitante golpe de placer.Sus manos se aferraron al cuello masculino y su boca quedó unida a la contraria,en último gemido,en el cual,su nombre fue realmente excitable.

-Ryoma...

¿Era imposible que él no la siguiera?No.Aquella mujer le excitaba demasiado,era imposible ignorar aquella deliciosa fricción sobre su miembro y una última penetración,fueron las causantes de que el placer recorriera su cuerpo,hasta el punto de terminar sucumbiendo en el interior de su amante.Un ronco gemido fue ahogado en el cuello de Sakuno,la cual,al igual que él,intentó retomar su respiración normal.

-Sakuno...Eres mia...totalmente...mia...

-Ryoma...por favor...no me dejes nunca...

Solo la luna fue la única presente durante esa unión,y fue la que guardaría el secreto hasta el final de los tiempos.

Continuará...

**O//O...¿Y bien?¿Les gustó la reconciliación?Aunque no estoy segura de que lo seaXD.Ya veré,jujuju.Esta Alice me encanta :3.XD.**

-**Sakuritah-**o.O...¿Por qué la parte de ser padre no te gusto?O.o..No entiendo.Ryoma también tiene derecho a ser padreT.TA menos que me lo dejen sin "fuerza" tras un partido de tenisT.T.O.o...Mi no me gusta hacerte sufrirT.TMi no lo hace,Nya...n.n.Nos leemos pronto nOn.

**Esmeraldy****:¡¡**Wii!!Gracias por leer n.n!!Mi feliz porque te guste n.n.¡Tu Rw me hace feliz!(Todos me hacen n/n).¡¡Sí!!Alice quiere que Sakuno sea su Okasan(No estoy segura si se escribe asíT.T)n.n.¡Mi espera que te siga gustando n.n.!Aunque es cortito n.nU,

**debi:¡**Ohayo!Sí,pasaron 10 años,nya n.n.O.o...¿Quién murió?O.o...Si en este todavía no la ha palmado nadieT.T.¡Me alegra que te guste n.n!Seguiré pronto n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**XD,¿Tan shock fue?NyaO.o..XD.Sí,la niña tiene las ideas claras totalXD.¡Sí que bota por el RyoSaku!XD.Bueno,las dejó,pero no creo que tampoco tanto¬¬,es un ser "humano",con sus necesidades y tal n.nU.O.o...Miré eso que me dijistes de Kintaro,y no lo encontréT.T.No sale.Pero creo que ya sé quien es,aunque no le he visto "entero".Ya veré a ver si lo meto en alguna historia,aunque perdonarme si no se parecen en caracterXD.Aunque es normal cambiarles la forma de ser a los personajes O.oU.Sobretodo yo con RyomaXD.

**CiNtHiA**:O-o...Los rw no suelen ser privados??O.o...Me perdíXD.Pero bueno,da lo mismo n.n.Mi ser una verdadera torpe que no entera de nadaXD.Sí,también me dijo lo de Kintaro,jujuju.Pero como ya le dije a ella,no sé muy bien quien es,aunque algo sí se.En este ya no sadrá,pero miraré de sacarlo en algún otro n.n.¡Mi ya continuo! n.n

**gaara.maniaka****:¡**Sí!XD.Hasta los 28 sin sexo n.n.Esperando a Ryoma :3.Ahí tuvistes su primera vez n.nU.Espero que te gustara.

**Arihdni**:O.o...¡¡Me perdí otra vez!!T.T¿Quién es Keigo Atobe?Me suena,pero ahora no caigoT.T.O.o¡¡Es cierto!!No me di cuenta con lo de estremecer!!¡¡Gracias por decirmelo n.n.Esta vez me e esforzado mucho en hacerlo,espero que me haya quedado bienT.THe vigilado mucho las faltas y tal.Haber si fue bien n.n.¡Esta vez no metí la pata con MomoXD!O eso creo.Les puse como señores Momoshiro n,n.¿Bien,no?XD,Fue una equivocación tonta,de esas que no te fijas u.u.Es que es chungo,Aquí en España se usa el nombre normal,no en apellidoT-TPor eso me lio mucho.¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado n-n!!

**FikiiTa**Bueno,Sakuno no es que ella quisiera ser solterona...¡Es que el Seigaku no la dejaba tener novio!XD,Tener tuvo unos cuantos n.n.Al menos es lo que quise dar a enterderXD.o.O---¿Quién es el papa?O.o¡Tu también,cuidate mucho! n.n.

** Bueno,hasta aquí este capi n.n.Tengo pensado que el siguiente sea el último,pero aún tengo que pensarlo mucho,haber si será será o no seráXD.**

** El caso es que ahora me pondré con el de "Sabor a música",así que dentro de nada,lo tendreis ante vuestras pantallas(nunca mejor dicho,¿Verdad?XD)**

** Bueno,cuídense mucho y disfruten de la vida,que es corta,pero jodía ù.ú.**

** Un beso.**

Chia-uchiha.


	5. Sakuno

**¡¡Buenas!!Aquí vengo con el que sería el último capítulo n.n.**

**Nota:**Quizás puede llegar a sonar algo confuso,pero este capítulo está basado en la perspectiva de Sakuno.Por ello,es ella la que siente y tal.Nada más,lean,plis n.n.

**_5:Sakuno._**

Su cuerpo se adentró con cuidado en el interior de la bañera,sintiendo la calideza del agua sobre su piel.Sus largos cabellos,ondearon sobre la superficie,mojándose con delicadeza.Apoyó su espalda sobre la bañera y cerró sus castaños ojos.

_"__-Sakuno...Eres mia...totalmente...mia..._

_-Ryoma...por favor...no me dejes nunca..."_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron dentro de sus oidos,para hacer golpear con fuerza su corazón.Había sido su primera vez,en la interperie y con el hombre al que amaba.Su cuerpo todavía sentia las manos de su amante sobre él,los besos y lo que jamás creyó que le gustaría tanto;sus jadeos.Se abrazó,a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de rojizo y su cuerpo temblaba.Ryoma la había visto y tocado por completo.Estaba tan nerviosa,que no sabía qué hacer.

**_Flas back:_**

_Sus manos todavía rodeaban el fuerte cuello y su pecho era aplastado por el fuerte torso del hombre que aún se encontraba en su interior,intentando controlar por completo su respiración.Sin saber cómo,un lijero calor llegó hasta sus hombros y cuando se dió cuenta,la chaqueta del traje de su amante,se encontraba arropando con suavidad sus hombros.Centró sus castaños ojos en los dorados,los cuales tenían un extraño brillo,y en sus labios,que sonreían de forma orgullosa y pícara._

_La alzó con delicadeza,saliendo de esa forma de su interior y se asombró de sí misma,al escucharse emitir un gemido de frustracción.La realidad era que le encantaba sentirle,¿cómo no hacerlo?Acaba de entregarle todo.Ahora ya no era una simple mujer,ahora era completamente una mujer.Se avergonzó,al darse cuenta de que era ella la que estaba totalmente desnuda,mientras que él,aún permanecía con los pantalones puestos y la camisa,medio caída sobre sus brazos,la cual terminó por colocar y cerrar el resto de sus pertenencias._

_Entre la oscuridad,tanteó el césped,intentando encontrar sus pantalones,aunque solo fuera eso.Pero no los encontró._

_-¿Buscas esto?_

_Se volvió hacia Ryoma,que mantenía alzado,en su mano izquierda,sus pantalones y ropa interior.¿Cuándo la había cojido?Aunque,estaba segura de que él ya sabía de antemano dónde los había terminado por dejar.Los tomó,temblando y totalmente avergonzaza.Se volteó,para terminar de vestirse y justo en el momento en que se terminaba de cerrar la molesta cremallera,los fuertes brazos del chico la abrazaron._

_-¿Por qué te escondes?...Si...te he visto entera..._

_Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo.Aquello era cierto,pero seguía siendo la misma mujer vergonzosa.Y aún lo era mientras conducía,dirección al hotel,dispuesta a dejar en él a Ryoma.Realmente no quería hacerlo.No quería dejarlo en el lugar,pero si seguía más tiempo con él,su corazón terminaría por explotar.Sentía tanto,que no podía controlarlo._

_Aún llevaba la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y supuso que esa era la razón por la cual Ryoma no descendía del coche,sin embargo,cuando fue a quitarsela,él se lo negó.Rozó con suma delicadeza su rostro,para pegar con suavidad sus labios.Sonrió sobre su boca,estremeciéndola._

_-Sakuno...te amo...ya no existe nada más..._

_Sakuno pestañeó ante la confusión del moreno.Alzó una mano y señaló tras él.Ryoma se volvió lentamente y casi se sentó sobre Sakuno.Pegada al crital del coche,un rostro demasiado familiar,sonreía pícaramente._

_-Alice-.Gruñó Ryoma descendiendo la ventanilla-.¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?_

_-Esperar a mi padre-.Informó la joven-.Resulta que el señor se olvidó de cargar la tarjeta de crédito esta tarde,...¡he tenido que limpiar y barrer para poder pasar el día y el pago de la habitación!¡Padre olvidadizo!_

_Ryoma golpeó su frente y negó con la cabeza._

_-No es que no tenga dinero,Alice-.Suspiró-.Es que gasté el fondo en el regalo de Momoshiro...Mierda...se me olvidó por completo...Mañana es domingo y no podré llamar al banco...-Miró tristemente a su hija-.Creo que estamos en la calle..._

_-Ryoma-.Le llamó Sakuno poniéndo una mano sobre su brazo-.Podeis venir a casa..._

_El silencio reinó en el coche,con la mirada de ambos adultos clavada en el otro.La mano se apartó con suavidad,volviendo a reposar sobre el volante.Alice miró esperanzada a su padre,el cual,sonrió._

_-Alice,¿subes o te dejamos?_

_**Fin del flas back.**_

Por ese mismo motivo,ahora mismo estaba la joven niña entrando dentro de la bañera,junto a ella.La abrazó con fuerza y sonrió.Sakuno la miró extrañada.Era la primera ven en toda su vida que se bañaba con otra persona,que no hubiera sido su abuela.Alice parecía estar de lo más feliz y aquellas risas,rompió el momento de tranquilidad de sus vidas.Sin embargo,Alice no tardó en abandonar el baño,diciendo que no llegaría a tiempo.

Según le había explicado Ryoma,la había inscrito en su antiguo coleguio,es decir,que Alice estaba realmente pensando en entrar en el equipo femenino de tenis.Pero aquello solo significaba una cosa:Ryoma se quedaría en japón.Llevó una de sus manos hasta el desnudo pecho,marcado tras los diversos besos posesivos del moreno.Feliz.Estaba feliz.

Se incorporó,permitiendo que el agua acariciara su cuerpo por la fuerza de la gravedad.Sin saber por qué,parecía que esa piel no era suya,que su cuerpo había crecido,e incluso,era hermoso.

-Me dan envidia...

-¡Eh!

Se volvió,chocando contra la pared de la bañera y encojiéndose.Ryoma la miró divertido,y a la vez,extrañado.Llevó uno de sus dedos hasta sus labios,con lujoriosa sensualidad.Sakuno se escondió de nuevo entre el agua,buscando con la mirada una toalla,sin llegar hasta ella,pues Alice había terminado llevándose la suya.Ryoma suspiró.Se sentó sobre el bater y llevó una mano hasta su frente.

-Sakuno,quería hablar contigo...

-¿De...de qué?...

-Deberías de tomar algo...-Murmuró preocupado-.Quizás suene demasiado fuerte para ti todavía,pero me corrí en tu interior...no usamos protección y no...-Apretó con fuerza las manos en su rostro,a la vez que sus ojos miraban al suelo con terror-.No quiero...que vuelva a pasar eso...injustamente...-La miró de golpe,apretando sus labios y corriendo hacia ella,sin entrar en el agua y apretando con fuerza el filo de la bañera entre sus manos-.¡No quiero que te quedes embarazada injustamente!Siempre...termino haciendo lo mismo...Al igual que con "ella"...me cegé y...no usé nada...contigo...ha pasado lo mismo,no quiero que...

-Ryoma...

Sakuno se alzó,abrazándolo de golpe,mojando la ropa portada por él.Besó con delicadeza su cuello,para llegar hasta sus labios.Sintió las manos del hombre rodear su cintura,presionándola aún más contra su poderoso cuerpo,devolviendo el beso con ferbor.Sus dedos se enredaron entre los negros cabellos,para separarse,sorprendida.¿Desde cuando era tan lanzada?No lo sabía,pero aquella vulnerabilidad la había sorprendido demasiado.

-Ryoma...-Susurró sobre sus labios-.Generalmente lo dice el hombre...per...pero...

-¿Pero?-Preguntó confuso-.Sakuno...¿Acaso...quieres pillar al príncipe del tenis?

Alzó una ceja,a la vez que sus labios mostraron una pícara sonrisa.Apretó aún más el cuerpo mojado contra el suyo y acarició la espalda femenina.

-Exactamente...-Respondió la joven,sintiendo un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo-.Quiero pillar al cuerpo más deseado del tenis...

-Entonces...es todo tuyo...

Sus labios de nuevo fueron poseidos por los masculinos,en un beso totalmente correspondido.Sus manos acariciaron el cuello mostrado ante ella,mientras que sus ojos se observaban con deseo.Las deslizó lentamente,rozando con ellas la piel bajo la superficie de la camisa blanca que portaba él.Sus dedos,se movieron sobre cada uno de los botones que la sujetaban y a la vez que los iba abriendo,sus labios dejaban un camino de besos en las zonas mostradas,sonriendo,al ver como Ryoma mantenía cerrados ambos ojos,la boca entreabierta y las manos en su espalda,temblaron.Deslizó finalmente la camisa,dejando que cayese sobre el suelo.Acarició los fuertes hombros y atrajo al hombre contra ella,presionando sus senos contra el pecho contrario.

Ryoma accedió a sus deseos de besarle,para deslizarse por su cuello y descender lentamente hasta sus senos.Aquello la embargaba,más incluso que esa misma noche.El calor de su lengua,su aliento golpeando sobre su piel,sus juguetones dedos sobre su otro pezón,jugando con él con gran maestria.Ryoma realmente sabía como sastifacer a una mujer,y sus propios gemidos,eran una prueba de ello.Le encantaba demasiado sentir todo aquello,pero sorprendentemente,quería sentir más.¿Quién hubiera dicho que tan solo hacia 7 horas era virgen?

-Ryoma...-Gimió-.Más...por favor...

Ryoma se alzó,besando con ternura sus labios,mientras que sus manos presurosas,seguidas de las suyas,se movían al compás.Aquellos pantalones molestaban,y mucho.Sakuno llevó una de sus manos hasta sus labios,temblando,a la vez que su mirada no podía apartarse del sexo del hombre,el cual,estaba claramente demandante de atención.Por su mente corrió una única frase:"¿De verdad he tenido yo eso dentro?".Realmente,era la primera vez que le veía desnudo.Puesto que era de noche y estaba tan nerviosa,que no pudo hacer nada más que gemir bajo el cuerpo masculino.Sin embargo,esta vez,no sería así.Quería agradecer todo el placer que ella había recibido esa noche,y aunque se sabía torpe,lo intentaría.

Llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Ryoma,el cual,se asombró al sentirlas.Le miró algo asustada,pero los ojos asombrandos de Echizen,estaba más hayá de darle una aprovación,o si quiera,una negativa.Dirijió su mirada de nuevo hasta el erecto miembro.¿Lo haría mal?¿Ryoma se enfadaría?Posiblemente.Bastante esfuerzo estaba haciendo ya.Lo único que quería,era dar placer al hombre que amaba y por ello,jugó sus cartas.Sintió las fuertes manos sobre su cabello,presionando sus hebras con temblor,a la vez que el cuerpo que estaba recibiendo placer,gracias a su boca,se estremecía.Sentía como aquel "especial" trozo de carne,se iba agrandando a medida que su boca se movía más y más rápido,sin embargo,fueron las mismas manos que la incitaban a seguir,las que la detuvieron.

-Sakuno...-Su voz sonaba tan ronca y placentera-.Espera...yo...quiero disfrutar de ti.

Su cuerpo tembló.¿Más?Si con el mero hecho de darle placer y escuchar los diversos jadeos en la boca que tanto ansiaba besar,su cuerpo ardía.La boca de su amante volvía saborear la suya,a la vez que la alzaba,adentrándose en el interior de la ducha.Su espalda quedó bloqueada contra la pared,a la vez que su cuerpo fue aplastado por el masculino.Sus bocas seguían moviéndose frenéticamente una contra la otra,a la vez que sus cuerpos se frotaban entre ellos,deliciosamente y excitante.Era imposible,no podía más.

-Ryoma-.Rogó-.Por favor...ya...

Ryoma sonrió sobre su boca,a la vez que sus manos descendieron hasta sus nalgas,alzándola en un brusco movimiento.Su erecto miembro rozó contra la húmeda entrada,dispuesta y esperando por él.No tardaría más en ello,pues sin apenas darle tiempo a controlar su respiración,aquel fuerte músculo,se adentró en su interior.Su cuerpo ardía todavía más,sentía como su sangre corría bulliciosamente por sus venas,sin poder detenerse,al compás de su desbocado corazón.Sentirle dentro en ese momento,era incluso mejor que su primera vez.

Aferró con fuerza las caderas del chico con sus piernas,profundizando de ese modo la penetración.Un ronco gruñido salió de los labios de Ryoma,para sonreir.Estaba demasiado embriaga en esa mera sesión de sexo,como para pensar en algo más que no fuera en el placer que estaba recibiendo,sin embargo,¿él no estaría disfrutando también o solo era ella la que sentía?

-Sakuno...me vuelves loco...

-Eso...¿Quiere decir...que te gusta?...

La mirada gatuna se posó sobre la de ella,mezclada en una nube de asombro y placer.

-¿Cómo no gustarme...si me vuelve loco tu cuerpo?...

-Ah...Ryoma...por favor...-Sus manos aferraron con fuerza la espalda masculina,arañando la piel blanquecina.Aquellas palabras tan roncas,causaban un caos especial en su cuerpo,excitándola el doble,tanto,que quería más.No podía evitarlo-.Yo...te necesito más,por favor...

Ante su súplica,Ryoma volvió a sonreir,besó su cuello,para saborar entre sus dientes el óbalo de su oido derecho.

-Hoy no-.Negó-.Todavía no tan fuerte...Si no...tu cuerpo se resentirá...No olvides...que hace poco perdiste la virginidad...me muero antes que hacerte daño.No más.

No entendía exactamente esas palabras,pero podía palpar la ternura de Echizen,las locas ganas de detener su deseo,poner por encima el de ella en ese instante,consiguiéndolo.Un escalofrio de placer rellenó por completo su cuerpo,deslizándose hasta su sexo y,provocando,que un extraño ruido llegara al momento en que la última embestida inundó su sexo,bañándose en la esencia de Ryoma.

-Ryoma...-Murmuró-.Tu...¿Te casarás conmigo?...

-Eso...¿No lo debe de pedir el hombre?

-¡Al diablo con ello!-Protestó avergonzada-.¿¡Acaso tu me ves como alguien normal!?¡He sido virgen hasta los 28!

Riendo,el joven se adentró junto a ella en el agua,disfrutando ambos del agua caliente y de su sola presencia.Sus manos enlazadas y sus respiraciones compenetradas.Aquello era demasiado.¿Sería un sueño?Seguramente.No podía haber tenido sexo dos veces con el famoso "príncipe del tenis".No podía estar apoyada en su cuerpo,besando aquellos labios con delicadeza y aspirando su olor.¿Todo aquello,podría llegar a romperse?Si sucedía...volvería a sufrir otra vez..

-¿Qué...estoy haciendo?

Parecía haber salido de sí misma.¿Ryoma la había embrujado?Seguramente.Desde su primer encuentro a los doce años,hasta ese momento compartido de sexo.Había cumplido su sueño,pero aquello tenía que ser un cuento.

-¿Sakuno?

Ryoma alzó sus manos,en un intento de tocarla,sin embargo,recibió unas cachetadas en estas.Sakuno se miró las manos asustada,y aguantando el llanto,salió precipitadamente de la bañera,enrrollándose en un perlado albornoz,para huir.Ryoma la siguió de cerca,para detenerse junto al marco de la puerta.Sakuno había encendido la televisión y en esta,daban un partido ya jugado por él.Las manos de la esteticien,pasaban sobre la pantalla,con sumo deseo,a la vez que sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas.

-Sakuno...

-No...tu no debes de ser real...

-¿¡Cómo que no soy real!?-Exclamó molesto.

La sujetó con fuerza del brazo,tirándola sobre el sofa y colocándose sobre ella,besando con furia sus labios y mordiendo el labio inferior,hasta provocarle sangre.

-¿Eso te duele,cierto?-Preguntó mirándola serio-.¡Me sientes!¡Me tocas!¡Soy de verdad!

-Pero todo esto es...¡Tan bonito!

-Pues hagámoslo más bonito,Sakuno-.Sonrió el moreno-.A tu pregunta de casamiento...mi respuesta...

-¡¡ES QUE SÍ!!-Gritó una voz.

Ambos adultos rodaron por el suelo,separándose de golpe,al momento en que Alice comenzó a reirse,mientras que en una de sus manos sujetaba una raqueta y en la otra,una lata de ponta.Dejó esta última sobre la mesa cercana a la entrada y la raqueta se la lanzó a su padre,a la vez que abrazó de golpe a Sakuno.

-¿Quieres ser mi mama?-Preguntó sonriendo la morena-.Cierto que no me parezco en aboslutamente NADA a mi padre,ya que es un toca pelota amargado de la vida que no sabe continuar con su hija,pero mi te quiere.Si mi padre no se casa contigo,me casaré yo.

-¡De eso nada!-Gritó Ryoma-.¡Sakuno es mia,canija!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-Protestó la pequeña-.¡La acapararé tanto que no la tendrás nunca!

-¡No me retes!

-¿Te lo juegas a un partido?

Ryoma alzó una ceja,al momento en que su hija tomó de nuevo su raqueta.

-Si pierdes,Sakuno no se casará contigo,papa.Sin embargo,yo me quedaré con ella en Japón,lejos de ti...Pero si ganas...será toda tuya...Luego,decidirás que hacer conmigo.

Sakuno pestañeó varias veces,hasta que su mente terminó por aclarar aquella tonta discusión.Se alzó de golpe,abrazando a Alice y sorprendiendo a ambos familiares.

-Alice-.Susurró en el oido de la morena-.Yo...no me casaré con tu padre...

-¡Sakuno!-Exclamó Ryoma nervioso.

-Si tu no vienes con nostros...

-Eso...quiere decir...-Murmuró Alice abrazándola-.¿Qué me aceptas como tu hija?

-Siempre,y donde sea necesario.

Ryoma suspiró,dejándose caer sobre sobre el sofa y llevando sus manos hasta su mojado cabello.Sakuno abrazaba fuerte a Alice,la cual ya estaba cansada de tantos mimos y sonrió.Realmente aquella cría,se parecía a él...y a su madre...¿Podría heredar algo de Sakuno?

-Espero que sí...-Susurró alarmado-.Si no...dios...se me cambia de sexo...

-¿Decias?-Preguntaron ambas mujeres-.¿Quién se cambia de sexo?

-¡No,nada!¡Que me voy a terminar de bañar...eso!

**XxxxxxxX**

El cabello sujeto en un gran moño alto,maquillaje suave y resistente,joyas resaltonas y por último,un gran vestido.Al contrario que todas las novias,el suyo,era azulado,y parecía más un vestido de princesa,que cualquier otra cosa.Ann y Tomoka estaban a su lado,cojidas de las manos y sonrientes.Si seguían así,se veía totalmente expuesta a un mar de lágrimas,las cuales,tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme,por no derramar,al descubrir ante el altar,al hombre que más amaba;Ryoma Echizen.

Ella,que no tenía hombre alguno en su familia,fue llevada hasta el altar por sus dos mejores amigas,ignorando los diversos cuchicheos que se formaron por eso.¿Cuándo había sido ella normal?Nunca.La mala suerte siempre la había perseguido.Había perdido a sus familiares,si no las hubiera tenido a ellas y a los chicos del Seigaku,estaría sola.Una soledad que siempre intentaba borrar,mirando atentamente a aquella pantalla luminosa,donde la persona que más ansiaba tener a su lado,jugaba y sonreía tras sus victorias.Ahora,la tenía frente a ella,con una mano extendida y esperando tenerla a su lado.

Seguramente,en esa fiesta,ella era la más feliz.No podía negarlo.Tras tantos años,Ryoma era suyo.

-Sakuno-.Murmuró Ryoma a última hora-.Antes de ir de luna de miel...quiero llevarte a un sitio...

Aquellas palabras,provocaron que algo extraño inundara su corazón,sin embargo,estaba decidida a seguirle incluso hasta el final del mundo.Alice,quedó con Ann y Takeshi,no muy convencido el padre de dejarla con ellos.Momoshiro era capaz de engordarla en tan solo una semana.Mas cualquiera le decía a la pequeña que no se iban de luna de miel.Seguro que les montaba un pollo en medio de la ceremonia o cualquier cosa.Tal y como la definió Eiji:Es una mujer con un gran caracter.O como Takeshi:Es tan toca huevos como el padre.A lo cual,recibió un fuerte pelotazo en su cabeza,dirijido tras un Twist serve por parte de la pequeña.

Y ahora,estaban frente a una pequeña tumba.Ryoma temblaba a su lado,al momento en que posicionó su mano sobre la fria lápida.Sakuno volteó sus ojos,del rostro de su,ahora,marido,hacia la piedra.

-Alice Dail...¿Es la mama de Alice?-Preguntó.

-Sí...ella es...la madre de Alice...

Sakuno se soltó del agarre de Ryoma,se acercó más hasta la tumba e hizo una reverencia.Ryoma la miró extrañado.

-Muchas gracias,por haber cuidado de Ryoma,y haber traido al mundo a Alice,señorita...ahora,será mi turno de cuidarles desde este lugar.Usted...protéjalos desde el cielo.

Ryoma llevó una mano hasta su sien,presionándola con sus dedos.Sakuno se alzó,mirándole confusa,para sonreir amablemente y abrazarle.Ryoma terminó por llorar sobre su hombro.Era una carga,que él llevaba desde hacia demasiado tiempo y necesitaba soltar.Solo con ella podría hacerlo.Apartir de ese momento,sería la única que podría verle llorar,reir,enfadarse,sucumbir.Solo ella.

-Ne...Ryoma-.Susurró-.¿Vamos?

-Sí...Ahora...puedo mirar al futuro...

FIN.

**¿Les gustó? n.n.Espero que sí.Ya el próximo,será el Epilogo(¿no se dice asi?)Y será lo último n.n.Que también espero que les guste.**

**Después de este n.n.(por si les interesa n.n.):**Seguiré con el de La llamada del vampiro y Sabor a música(ya saben que no dejo nada a medias n.n.)Sin embargo,Dobles,no lo colgaré¬¬.Sigue sin convencerme y por ello,a cambio,colgaré otro´fic de esta maravillosa pareja,el cual,aún tengo que pensar el títuloXD.Pero supongo que en último capítulo lo sabre n,n.

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**Lita Black**:Aquí tienes continuación n.n.Sí,Ryoma es RyomaXD.Mi sabe n.n.Por cierto,me dices pásate...¿A dónde?T.T

-**Sakuritah-**XD.Me alegra que te gustara n/n,de verdad que sí.Mi también lo es,no lo oculto nuncaXD.

**Jackilyn-San**:Sí,es que Ryoma era bastante crio,por aquel entonces...y en este estaba demasiado calienteXD.o///o¡¡¡Millones de gracias!!!¡¡Sí me salió la página!!!Aunque no me entero de nadaTTOTT.Mi ser una negada total para el inglesTT.TTEste Kintaro...es...¡¡MONISIMO!!!O///O...Pa comerselo,jujujujmuajajaja...vale,me dio ú.ù.XD.Sí,XD,La idea era que Alice fuera directa con sus indirectasXD.Me alegra que se entendiera n.n.En este la he puesto demasiado mimosa,al contrario de como es Ryoma,pero enseguida se cansa de los mimos,XD.También hay que entenderse de que es una chica y al contrario de Ryoma,le gusta más ser como Sakuno n/n.¡Sí!Ryoma se hablandó por su niña pequeñita n.n.Aunque al principio del fic,cosa que creo que nadie se dió cuenta,la veía un poco como una carga,pero es que era demasiado joven y hasta que no se peleó con Sakuno,no lo entendió n.n.Me hace gracias que digas que me voy experimentandoXD.No te creas que son los primeros fics Lemon que hago,no que vaXD.Tengo de Naruto,lo que no están publicados aqui n.n.No te preocupesXD,Mi termina uno y empieza otro,nya n/n.O.o...¡¡Peazo biblia que te he soltado!!T.TPerdonaT.T.Cuidate mucho,por fi n.n

Arihdni,jeje,me alegro que te gustara n.n.Bueno,eso de superarme,cualquiera puede acerlo,no soy nada del otro mundoXD.!Gracias por leer!¡Y mi ya actualizó!

debi:¡Sí,Alice nació para ser directa!XD.O eso pienso yo u.u.¡Gracias por leer!Nos vemos en el último n.n.!

CiNtHiA:¡Wolas!XD.Me alegra mucho que te gustara,de verdad n.n.Sí,el del despetar también es mio n.n.Aunque deben de haber muchos que se llamen así n.nU.XD.

laura¡¡Wolita!Me alegro que te gustara n.n.Aquí tienes el último el capítulo n.n.Pero como ya he dicho antes,aún falta el epi eseXD.Que no me saleT.T.Bueno,que muchas gracias por leer n.n.Mi siempre actualiza pronto n.n.

** Hasta aquí n.n.Ya nos leemos en el próximo n.n.Un besito n.n.**

**Como siempre,cuídense mucho n.n.**

**Chia.**


	6. Ryoma

**¡¡¡Buenas!!¿Cómo están?Pues aqui llego con el último capítulo n.n.O epilogo(como se digaT.T)Aviso que el principio está basado en los sentimientos de Ryoma y luego...bueno,luego sorpresaXD.Espero que les guste,de todo corazón que sí n/n..En fin,no me enrollo más,disfruten,por favor n.n.**

_**6:Ryoma.**_

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?...Ser feliz"._

La maleta rodó através de la cinta porta-equipajes,directa para ir en la carga del avión.Por fin,tras veinte dias fuera,regresaba a japón.Usó su mano como visera y miró através de los grandes ventanales.Apretó con fuerza los billetes en su mano y se dirijió hasta la sala de embarque.Tras comprar una deliciosa lata de ponta,se sentó tranquilamente a esperar.Las malditas salidas de los aviones siempre eran tardías cuando se llevaba prisa.

_"Sakuno..."_

Realmente tenía ganas de verla,pero no lo solo a ella.En su casa,dos mujeres esperaban por él.Una,de dieciseis años,mientras que la otra,de treinta y dos años,era la que más amó en toda su vida.No les había informado de que regresaba.Quería verlas y darles una sorpresa.Tras toda aquella fachada de tranquilidad,se guardaba unos verdaderos nervios.

-Ne,¿Verdad?

Un grupo de jovencitas,de veinte años o más,entraron en la sala de espera.Todas,nada más verle,se sentaron frente a él,cada una con una pose de lo más sensual y atrevida.Cerró los ojos y sonrió.Seguramente,sí siguiera siendo el mismo Ryoma de dieciocho años,no habría dudado en ir a por ellas.Pero ahora,ni en sueños lo haría.Se sentía realmente feliz con la vida que tenía.

Seguía siendo el mejor tenista,Alice iba por el mismo camino y Sakuno,había logrado abrir una peluquería,en la cual trabajaba junto a Ann y Tomoka.Estas dos últimas,seguían con firmeza su matrimonio.La primera,le dió un hijo a Takeshi,el cual,fue a refregárselo por la cara,diciendo que él era mejor,puesto que había tenido un varón y no una chica.¡Qué chico más pesado e inociente!Estaba realmente orgulloso de tener a Alice y no las tenía todas consigo si la chica hubiera sido un chico.Igual no habría sido lo que era Alice,y quisiera ser cualquier otra cosa.Por supuesto,él le hubiera apoyado,pero prefería que no fuera así.De todas maneras,era incapaz de meter algo en la cabeza de su hija,que ella no quisiera.

Y cualquiera le decía que no a la chica.A medida que había crecido,su cariño por Sakuno se había incrementado y con ello,volverse algo más femenina.Durante su tiempo libre,trabajaba de entrenador en el club masculino de Seigaku y gracias a eso,pudo averiguar que era la chica más codiciada por muchos del sexo masculino,tanto más jóvenes que ella,como hasta sus sempais.Aquello podía llegar a ser preocupante,pero nada del otro mundo.Alice no era de las que se dejaba conquistar tan fácilmente,o mejor dicho,había heredado su caracter de no enterarse de las cosas tan obvias como esas.

Sin embargo,él sí que tenía que preocuparse.A medida que le había ido haciendo el amor a Sakuno,esta,se había vuelto realmente hermosa,tanto,que los hombres se acercaban a ella,con ideas bastante claras:Quitársela.Eso sí que ya se pasaba de rosca.No había pasado todos estos años luchando contra sí mismo y el destino,como para que ahora llegara cualquier listillo y se la quitara.De eso sí que ni hablar,confiaba plenamente en Sakuno,pero no en los demás.Eran capaz de secuestrarla o algo así.¿Y si aparecía un ex celoso?Lo mataría,por supuesto.El día que se casaron,el día que lloró frente a aquella tumba,juró que jamás nadie le haría daño.

Realmente había pensado en retirarse ya del mundo del tenis.Tenía suficiente dinero como para vivir de lujo,Alice tenía el futuro asegurado y de ese modo,podría estar más tiempo junto a Sakuno.Al menos,podría dar clases en Seigaku,tal y como hizo Sumire.Sin embargo,Sakuno se lo había negado.

_**Flas back.**_

_-Cierto que puedes trabajar en Seigaku,tal y como hizo mi abuela,Ryoma,pero todavía eres demasiado joven como para juvilarte,¿no crees?_

_-Pero,Sakuno...-Murmuró el moreno-.Siempre tengo que estar fuera..._

_-Son muy pocos dias,y el tenis te gusta demasiado.No seas loco.No abandones algo que puedes hacer hasta el final._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

Realmente era duro de convencer,sin embargo,que una mujer como ella le seduciera de esa forma,era imposible negarse.Derepente se dió cuenta.El hombre va a resultar ser el sexo débil,en lugar de la mujer.Dejarse engatusar tan solo por una noche de sexo.

"_Al final será verdad que pueden más dos tetas que dos carretas"._

Definitivamente,Sakuno había aprendido demasiado.Desde luego ya no era la niñita virgen,ahora era una mujer casada y amante.Toda de él.De nadie más.No se cansaría de decirlo y proclamarlo.Ahora,a encontrarse con ella...

**XxxxxxxxX**

"_La amo...de verdad que sí,pero es que...siento celos hasta de mi..."_

Como siempre,se adentró en el apartamento en el cual vivían.Sakuno quiso vivir en su propia casa,donde tantos recuerdos,aunque fueran dolorosos,le mostraban el camino que debía de seguir.Una fuerza para ella y no se negaría a que fuera así.Dejó la maleta en el recibidor,fijando sus ojos en una pequeña nota,pegada al espejo del mueble.Desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos,ese era el punto de encuentro,de las notas de Alice.

"_Me fui con el equipo a entrenar durante una semana.Ya volveré.Saludos,Mama."_

Sonrió.Que Alice aceptara a Sakuno como su madre,no podía hacer otra cosa que hacerle feliz.Sobretodo,a Sakuno.Adoraba a Alice y cada dos por tres,se entretenía enseñándole cualquier cosa de mujeres.Ella había sido la que había tenido que pasar todo.Desde la primera mestruación de la niña,hasta el comienzo de su interés por los sujetadores y tangas.¿Qué más cosas?Prefería no saberlas.Desde que vió a Sakuno comprarle el primer sujetador,decidió que no se metería en nada.Sería complejo de padre,pero tampoco podía decir que se alegraba de que Alice creciera de esa forma.Hacía poco le esperaba para poder dormir juntos y ahora,estaba siempre fuera de casa,y hasta se cubría cada vez que entraba a darle las buenas noches o en el baño,como muchas otras veces había hecho,mientras se bañaba,aunque solo fuera a cojer una toalla.Salía escaldado del lugar y con chichones a mares.

"_Mira que no falla una,la niña"._

Caminó lentamente hasta el pasillo,estirándose tras largas horas de viaje.El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro,lógico,si contaba con que eran las dos de la mañana y Sakuno ya debía de estar durmiendo,puesto que no esperaba a nadie.Sin embargo,no lo estaba.

"_Celoso...celoso hasta de mi mismo..."_

Sentada frente a la televisión,con el mando entre sus manos y los rojizos ojos clavados sobre la patanlla del aparato.Si no recordaba mal,el partido que él mismo había jugado a las cinco de la tarde del día anterior,se retransmitía a las dos de la mañana en japón.En completo silencio,observó atentamente la figura que tantas ganas tenía de estrechar entre sus brazos.Los cabellos castaños sueltos,cayendo por toda su espalda y rozando el suelo.De rodillas,con un simple camisón.Alzó una mano,mostrando claramente el anillo colocado en su dedo anular,rozando su figura tras aquel cristal.

-Ryoma...

Se acabó.No podía soportarlo más.¿Por qué sentía celos de sí mismo?Se acercó hasta ella,abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos.

-Tienes una mala manía,Sakuno...Teniendo al real,te emocionas con el de la televisión...

-Ryoma...

-El que está ahí...No puede abrazarte,tocarte,besarte,como lo hago ahora.

Llevó una mano hasta el mentón femenino,volteándola hacia él,a la vez que la otra mano,surcó su cintura.

-Bienvenido a casa...

-Sí...ya estoy en casa...

Alargó su mano,desde la cintura,hasta el mando,entre las piernas de la mujer,para apagar aquel maldito partido.

-¡No!-Exclamó Sakuno-.Lo estaba viendo...

-¿No prefieres al real?-Susurró sobre el oido femenino.

-Sí...pero...-Respondió sonrojándose-.Es que...yo quería...¡Ua,está bien!-Exclamó riendo-.Te echaba de menos...

Esas palabras eran gloria para él.No podía negarlo.Deseaba que le ansiara,que su cuerpo quemara por él,que sus ojos lloraran de felicidad.Era una necesidad más allá de su entendimiento.Le gustaba hacerla sufrir,para después,ser él quien la consolara entre besos.Quería que le necesitara,que le amase aún más cada vez que no le veía.Incluso,que llorase cuando no se acercara a ella,que rogara sus besos,sus caricias,y por supuesto,su deseo de sexo.Él se rompería queriéndolo,pero ella más entre sus brazos.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó Sakuno levantándose-.Sobró cena...

-No,gracias-.Murmuró el moreno,sentándose sobre el sofa-.En todo caso...

-Una ponta-.Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Sakuno estalló en risas.Aquella risa que tanto le gustaba y embriagaba.Veintedias sin escucharla,tantos años atrás sin ella.¿Qué clase de vida tendría sin esa mujer?Ninguna.Estaba seguro de que todo habría sido solitario,monótomo y aburrido.El tenis le habría parecido aburrido y seguramente,mucho antes se habría jubilado de él.Ni siquiera querría verlo en la televisión.Ella,también era una de las razones por las cuales seguía adelante.¿Acaso no había ido siempre a animarle?No había ni una sola vez,que él recordara,que la chica no estuviera a su lado.

-Ten.

Tomó la lata entre sus manos,ya abierta y fresca.Estaba claro que Sakuno jamás esperaría un simple "gracias" por parte de él,pero con una de sus miradas,bastaba.Aún así,¿ella no desearía algo más?Posiblemente.

-Gracias.

Bingo.La sonrisa en los labios femeninos se dispararon,a la vez que sintió sobre su cuerpo el calor proporcionado por el femenino.Sakuno se sentó sobre sus piernas,rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.La mano que mantenía sujeta la fría bebida,la dejó sobre el apoyo del sofá,mientras que la otra,acarició las femeninas piernas,besando la cabeza de su amada.

-¿Se ha portado bien Alice?-Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí-.Respondió la castaña,liberando el cierre de su camisón-.Esa niña es un verdadero encanto.Aunque tenga tu caracter,claro...

-Lógico...lleva mis genes.

Los labios femeninos se posaron sobre su cuello,besando su piel,succionándola y lamiéndola,mientras que su mano,sobre las suaves piernas,se movía de arriba abajo,rozando la piel con delicadeza y provocando que lentamente,se abrieran,dejando paso a su aventurera mano.Devolvió el beso sobre el cuello femenino y lamió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja,para seguir su camino hasta los ansiosos labios.Se rozaron lentamente,atrayéndose y rozando sus narices suavemente,hasta apartarlas para ceder paso a sus bocas de nuevo.Le encantaba esos labios.Siempre tenían algún sabor atrayente,algo que le gustaba.

Sus manos se posaron sobre su fuerte pecho,por debajo de su camisa,acariciando su pecho,sus andominales y fuertes hombros.Mientras su mano se encargaba de rozar con sutileza las ingles femeninas,las cuales,dejando paso hasta el interior de sus piernas.El cuello femenino quedó ante sus labios,al momento en que sus dedos jugaron sobre la húmeda intimidad,siendo arollado por sus labios,lengua y dientes.La respiración que pasaba por esa zona,era irregular.Los labios que tanto le gustaba probar,eran humedecidos por la lengua de la joven,a la vez que recibían pequeños mordicos.Sus dedos,atravesaron las molestas braguitas,para rozar con más sensaciones aquella zona caliente,a la cual brindaba una gran momento de placer.

Aquel cuerpo sobre él,se extremeció de placer,al introducir uno de sus primeros dedos,seguido de otro de cerca.Le encantaba escucharla gemir,no podía evitarlo y su clara excitación era obvia,no solo para él,también para ella.Desde su primera vez,de la cual se sentía orgulloso de haber roto,Sakuno se sintió realmente libre de tocarle.Realmente,aquello era una delicia.Era la única mujer que podría tocarle y quemar su cuerpo.Por eso,aquella mano que jugaba en el interior de sus pantalones,le estaba matando.Sentía los delgados dedos sobre su pene,siendo acariciado con movimientos lentos,para ir creciendo,a medida que aumentaban los deseos de ambos.

-Ryoma...-Gimió-.Lo quiero...

Sonrió.Le encantaría hacerla sufrir un poco,pero le era imposible.Él también la ansiaba.La alzó,por las caderas y arrancó el objeto que les separaba.Sakuno terminó por deslizar sus panalones,seguidos de sus boxers.Sakuno quedó sobre él,con una pierna a cada lado de las del Echizen.Sus brazos,rodeaban su cuello.Sus labios de nuevo se unieron,a la vez sus lenguas jugaron un diverso combate en el interior,al momento,en que sus sexos se unieron.No hizo falta marcar un ritmo.Ambos sabía y conocían sus mismos deseos,y solo el cuerpo de la mujer que se encontraba sobre él,era el único que conseguía hacerle sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Le gustaba demasiado sentir los suspiros que inundaban el lugar en su cuello,sentir el calor que expulsaba el cuerpo sobre él,al compás del suyo.Le encantaba besar su clavícula y profundizar su penetración en el momento justo.Un momento que solo él conocía.Mordió uno de los pezones,bajo la tela del camisón,al momento en que la espalda femenina se arqueó.Una agradable presión rodeó su miembro,para volver a liberarlo y volver a apresarlo.Sintió una fuerte fricción,al momento en que ambos sexos quedaron aún más húmedos,al momento,acompañado por el extasis que le había embriagado,liberando toda su semilla en el interior.

Abrazó contra él el cuerpo de su amante,la cual dejó un lijero beso en su cuello,para clavarlo en sus labios.Se separó,rompiendo aquel agradable calor que tanto le gustaba.Sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba y aquello,no lo quería.La tomó de la mano,tumbándola a su lado en el sofa y arropándose con una de las mantas que Alice tenía la manía de dejar por sofás y camas.

-Ryoma la...

-Olvídalo-.Ordenó acariciándola con suavidad-.No quiero que la tomes.

-Pero...tu mismo dijistes que...

-Ya dije que olvidaras-.Protestó molesto.

-Ryoma...eres un crio-.Suspiró Sakuno abrazándole cariñosamente-.Esto...puede traer consecuencias...

-Bueno...pues las esperaremos...juntos.

Remoleando,se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su mujer,la cual,no tardó en seguirle.En definitiva,aquella era la mujer que quería.La única con la que podía ser como era.La única que conocía sus secretos.

"_La única mujer que amo...y..."_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente,apoyándose sobre los mullidos cojines.Sakuno ya dormía a su lado.Era experta en quedarse dormida tras el sexo.La alzó,para llevarla hasta la cama y arroparla con sumo cuidado.Iba a ocupar su lugar al lado,pero se volvió,acercándose hasta un cajón.Lo abrió sin hacer ruido y tomó entre sus manos varias tabletas de pastillas.Cerró de nuevo y se acercó hasta la cocina,tirándolas.

"_La mujer que me dará un hijo..."_

A la mañana siguiente...

-¡Mama!-Exclamó Alice corriendo hacia Sakuno.

Esta la miró aterrorizada.

-¡Alice!¡No corras!¡O tu lesión será peor!-Exclamó Sakuno.

-Mira que lesionarte de esa forma tan tonta-.La picó Ryoma.

-¡Olvidadlo!-Exclamó avergonzándose la joven-.De todas maneras...¡Toma,Mama!

-¿Eh?

-Tus pastillas,se cayeron en el cubo de la basura.

Y como viento fresco,Alice terminó marchándose,mientras que Ryoma intentaba huir de su habitación.

-¡Ryoma Echizeeeeeeen!!

_**XxxxxxxX**_

_"Desde que mi madre murio,mi padre apenas estaba en casa y siempre,terminaba llegando con extrañas mujeres,las cuales,a mi no me gustaban.No era por conservar el nombre de mi madre,la verdad.Es que ninguna me gustaba.Todas estaban claramente detrás del dinero de mi padre.Sin embargo,un día,llegó con una joven idéntica a mi difunta madre.Mas mi padre no parecía estar por la labor de hacerla quedar._

_Al pasar el tiempo,me dí cuenta:Mi padre no la obligó a quedarse,porque no podía.Pese a lo que todos creían,estaba herido emocionalmente.Ahora sí lo consigo entender.Ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para cargar conmigo.No quería dañar a aquella mujer.Entonces,no era tan solo a mi a quien le gustaba.Si podía ser feliz con ella,yo no le retendría,es más,quisiera tener a esa mujer como mi madre.Es la única que puede serlo.¡Con ella mi padre se mostraba tal y como era!Hasta mis ojos de niña lo veía._

_Hasta que yo no tuve los doce años,no volvimos a encontrarnos con ella y por supuesto,yo no pensaba dejarla escapar.Aunque,sabía de sobras que si mi padre no aportaba su granito de arena,no serviría de nada.Mas en los ojos de ambos se escondía deseo.No podía negarlo.Por ello,usé todo lo aprendido con mi abuelo,Nanjiro Echizen.Que gran maestro en esta arte.Algún día le llevaré flores a su tumba.Aunque creo que le gustaría más una de esas revistas que siempre veía..._

_Al final,y gracias a una simple llamada por parte de Momoshiro,el cuál me cae realmente bien,gracias a su ayuda personal,logré traerle a japón.Hice una simple y pequeña trampa,como pagar las facturas,con la tarjeta de crédito que mi padre me entregó,en el hotel y luego,finjir que nos habían echado.Acabamos en casa de la mujer que él amaba,aunque al día siguiente,cuando mi señor padre se enteró del engaño,me dió un buen coscorrón en la cabeza y me mandó a tomar vientos.Por supuesto y claro estaba,quería privacidad.Rezé porque no metiera la pata y creo,sinceramente,que si no me hubiera entrometido en el momento en que Sakuno le pidió matrimonio a mi padre,porque sí,señores,mi padre no fue el demandante,si no mi,ahora,madre,igual no habrían terminado bien._

_Sin embargo,todo parecía realmente feliz.Pero ya estaba mi padre con su toque de padre protector.¿Cómo que no irían de boda?¡Yo lo mato,y mira que es mi padre!Momoshiro,de nuevo tuvo que ayudarme,pero mira,me vino bien.Ann es una mujer realmente amable,aunque él salga siempre escaldado,sobretodo,porque estaba en plena etapa de antojos.Pero volviendo a mis padres._

_Al parecer fueron a ver a mi madre real.Está enterrada en EEUU,y siempre que puedo,voy a verla.Sobretodo,junto a Sakuno.Sé que lo pasa mal,pero yo quiero que mi madre materna vea que la mujer que nos cuida ahora,es realmente fantástica y es imposible que ninguno de los dos no la amemos._

_Tras aquella ceremonia,fuimos a vivir a casa de mi madre.Mi padre me explicó que nosotros ya teníamos otra casa en japón,pero estaba alquilada y tampoco era plan de separar a Sakuno de sus recuerdos y echar a las personas que estaban de alquier.Lo único que lamento es la estupenda pista de tenis que tiene en su interior,pero en fin._

_Las cosas se volvieron realmente monótomas,en especial para mi.Mi padre continuó jugando,pese a que quería dejarlo.Mas mi madre consiguió quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza.No me pregunten cómo,porque prefiero no pensarlo...ni imaginármelo...Por dios...¿Cuántas veces les he pillado?Creo que muchas.Pero a base de eso,yo se lo devuelvo a mi padre.Debería de ser más adulto,por dios.¿Acaso no dicen siempre que era un tipo serio,frio y nada hablador?¡Pues deberían de verlo con nosotras!_

_Un momento,¿dije nosotras?Sí,pero es que estaba hablando en pasado.Ahora,somos cuatro en la familia,pues hace tres años,nació mi querido hermanito,Ryu Echizen.¡Es una verdadera monada!Lo adoro.Más que nada,porque me ayuda a escaparme más rato de casa y dejarles a su bola,o como dice la tita Tomoka:Sus momentos románticos basados en el mero deseo de sexo.Deberian de limitar la edad para poder relacionarse entre dos adultos,con dos hijos y sin vergüenza alguna.Bueno,al menos uno de ellos que no tiene vergüenza.Porque mi madre...¡Cómo se le suben los colores,por favor!_

_En fin...¿Qué más podría decir?Nada.El resultado de todo esto es simple.Felicidad en familia,felicidad en pareja,hijos que huyen de casa y padres clavados al sexo.Vamos,lo corriente.Al menos...mi padre no se envicia a revistas pornos...¿no,abuelo?"_

_"Se terminaron las miradas a una televisión"._

_FIN._

**¡¡Se acabó,se acabó!!nOn.Espero que les alla gustado n.n.El final está contado por Alice n.n.Creo que se notó,XD.Esa era la sorpresa u.u.Tenía que decir cómo veía ella la relación n.n.¡Y decir que había nacido su hermanito!:3.Creo que Alice es el personaje que más quiero de todos los que creéXD.**

**Bueno,ahora respondo n.n.**

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Me alegro que te gustara!:3.¡¡Sí,Alice creo que es la hija perfecta de cupidoXD.Me encanta,de veras,aunque esté mal que yo lo digaXD.¡Y otro lemon más!XD.Es que Alice la quería,XD.Y como sabe que su padre es duro de mollera¬¬.XD,Dale una patada de mi parteXD.¡Sí que es una cucada!Nya:3.Haber si alguna vez lo leo en castellano y ya opto por adentrarlo en alguno de mis fics...aunque igual lo hago antesXD.¡Y a mi me alegra que te gusten!O//O.Mi tiene que colgar la conti ahora de La llamada del vampiro n.n.Porque el de Música ya lo puse n.n.¡Gracias por avisarme!Ya leí,nya:3.Me gustó mucho,como ya te dije non.¡No!¡Al rebés!Me encantan tus rw :3!Bueno,espero que este capi también te guste n.n.Aunque sea el finalXD.Un beso mu grande!!

**Arihdni**Bueno,siento que fuera tan cortito,pero me haceis lioT.TCuando les hago sufrir soy mala y si no...¡También!T.TNya...mi les hizo felicesXD.Ya,el Momo-ann lo dejé fuera,pero si te fijas,siempre digo algo de ellos n.nU.Porque el fic más que nada es Ryo-saku y siempre termino por centrarme en ellosXD.Pero bueno,aquí dije que fueron de sus vidas :3.¡Espero te gustara!n.n.

**Laura**:¡Wii!¡Me alegra que te gustara!Aquí deje el último capítulo n.n.Espero que te guste también n.n.Sí,bueno,fue una obsesión,pero yo las he visto muchas veces n.nU.Un beso n.n.

**gaara.maniaka**No pasa nada,tranquila n-n.Mi también se suele perder cuando suben los capisT.TEl último tuyo me enteré de chiripa,porque mi buzón de E-mail no vaT.T(Por ello,me harías un gran favor si me avisarasn.n)Bueno,tuvieron un hijito n .n.O.o me quedé así cuando leí tu rw...y la verdad,es que cuando lo leí,también me pasó algo por la cabeza...¿¡Sakuno es una coneja!?!??Es que con tantos hijos que quieres darle...por dios...se muereO.O...XD.¡Claro que seguiré escribiendo n.n.!

**debi**:¡¡Gracias!!¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara n.n.!Sí,es la primera vez que hago un Epilogo de esos,no me sale la palabraT.TXD.Es igual que con el esparadrapo ese...XD.Espero que te haya gustado n.n.Besitos n.n.

yarumi-san:¡Wolita!n.n.Gracias por leer.Mi ya subió el final finalXD.Espero que te gustara n.n.Besitos n.n.

CiNtHiA:Me alegra que te gustara n.n.O.o..¿¡Llorastes!?¡¡Si esta vez no los mate!!T.TXD.Pero como dice mi hermano:Las lágrimas de una mujer suelen ser hermosas cuando son con razón.O algo asíXD.¡Espero que este también te guste n,n,!¡¡Sé muy feliz!!n.n.

** Bueno,este ya se terminó también n-n.Pero no crean que se libran de mi XD.Aparte de seguir con el de La llamada del vampiro y sus sagas(XD),además del de "sabor a música",y mientras sigo trazando el tema de dobles,colgaré otro:"La muñeca de trapo" n.n.**

** Por favor,cuídense mucho y tengan siempre el corazón caliente n.n.**

**Un beso.**

**Chia.**

**21-9-07.**


End file.
